Ninjago: The Second Serpentine War Has Begun
by SandNinja GS
Summary: The Tournament of Elements may be over, but it was just the start of what is really coming once Oni, Geoff and all the Anacondrai Cultist members turn into snakes: The Second Serpentine War.
1. Search for Chen

**(A/N: Happy New Year from Australia. Hope 2019 is better)**

* * *

The Tournament of Elements was officially over as the Elemental Masters and their fellow prisoners had now taken control of the island and are currently destroying any means of getting off the island. They had also managed to rescue Jacob from the dead snake's stomach.

* * *

Out by the jetty, Chen's blimp had just been deflated as the Elemental Masters and prisoners cheer about it. "Yeah!" Spider yelled, giving Griffin a high five before raising his arms in the air.

"Sink the ferry." Jay said.

"No one's getting off this island." Gewuji said.

Bolobo held out his staff out as vines soon surround the ship and start to break it apart so it would sink as everyone cheered. "Alright!"

The cultists members growl and protest, in anger, as Patrice soon hit one of them in the chest. "Put a cork in it!" He yelled.

Nearby, Cole, Geoff and Magna came up to Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane and Gewuji. "The palace and sleeping quarters are all clear." Cole said. His face was now completely clean shaven.

"Still no sign of Chen and Clouse." Geoff said. His face was also completely clean shaven.

"What about Skylor?" Kai asked.

"Like Geoff and Gewuji, she wasn't able to pick her family, but she was able to pick her friends." Lloyd replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And since you're her friend, that means so are we. We'll find her."

"He's right." Cole said.

"With no way off the island, it'll only be a matter of time." Magna said.

"I'm proud of you all." Oni said as he came up to them. "You've done what. The original Elemental Masters never could: stick together." He then turned to the Sanders siblings. "And Geoff, Gewuji, offsprings of Tania River Sanders, your mother has redeemed herself in the form of you two."

"Thank you, Master Garmadon." Geoff and Gewuji replied, bowing down to him before he faced the others.

"But you must not rest on your laurels for your guard is down when you sleep."

* * *

In the jungle, Karlof and Blake, who is now in his Samurai X gear, hair shortened to the style of his father's and beard trimmed shorter, were working on Jay's mech as most of the vehicles, Roto Jet and DB Express were all nearby. "Why take this apart now?" Blake asked, looking at one of the buggies. "There's no problem with it."

"Sorry." Karlof replied.

* * *

"The island is secure." Nya said at the front of the DB Express as it showed Dragon and Misako on the screen. "We destroyed the Elemental Staff and Chen's attempt to turn his army into Anacondrai has rolled up snake eyes."

"Good work, Nya." Dragon replied.

"How is Zane?" Misako asked.

"He's good." Nya replied. "A little different, but then again, aren't we all? And Blake is okay as well."

"The Bounty is nearly finished." Dragon said as Blake came into the DB Express and came up behind Nya. "As soon as it's done, we'll come by to pick you up." Zane's falcon soon came at the screen.

"Well, I look forward to coming home to see not only my father, but you two as well." Blake replied. Zane's falcon soon tapped at the screen, in annoyance.

Nya soon laughed. "He meant, you three." She said before the screen is shut off and she turned to Blake. "I heard from Geoff that you rebuilt Zane. I don't know how to thank you for it, but how did you do it?"

"After Zane saved us from the Overlord, 6 months ago, I found something."

* * *

Over 6 Months Earlier

As Nya and P.I.X.A.L. were crying for the loss of their friend before Nya hugged Cole, Blake knelt down to the ground. _"I found out it was a part of his heart."_ Blake's present voice was heard. Blake then picked up a small piece of Zane's heart and sees it pulsing a little. _"It was like Zane was still alive in it. That's when I decided to rebuild him. But since I didn't have the original plans, I decided to make a new version, made of titanium."_

* * *

During the next few days, Blake looked through Nindroid parts in the scrap pile. Later on, in a lab, he welds the recovered parts together and has now made an exact replica of Zane's head. _"The day of his funeral, I didn't want to go because I thought that it would be the day he comes back. New and improved."_ Blake looked at a small machine before putting the heart piece inside it which the machine started and liquid came out into a mould plate, forming into something, similar to Zane's heart. "I rebuilt his heart and decided to revive him, in that new body."

* * *

Blake comes into the room, where a motionless Zane was, who was now made of titanium and his chest was open before holding the heart up. "Time to meet your new body, fellow Ninja." He said before soon inserting it. The chest closes up and Zane's eyes, which are now blue, immediately open. "Hello, Zane."

 _"At the same time, P.I.X.A.L. came in."_

P.I.X.A.L. soon came into the room as Zane sat up and saw her behind Blake. "Are we compatible now?" He asked her as Blake turned to see her and was immediately shocked.

* * *

1 Month Later

Blake, carrying some components, entered the room where he saw someone, in a cloak, carrying Zane and P.I.X.A.L., who are in a cart. "Hey!" He yelled.

 _"Then a month later, someone broke in."_ Blake's present voice was heard. The man turned, pulled out an M1911 and fired as Blake quickly knelt down to avoid the gunshots.

"See you around, loser!" The man yelled before he ran out of the room while pushing the cart.

* * *

 _"That's when I had to go after him. If word had gotten out that Zane was alive before I could reveal him, it would've been a disaster."_ At the jetty, Blake, wearing his Samurai X gear, hid behind some barrels as he saw the man giving Heianmofa the cart with Zane and P.I.X.A.L. in it before Heianmofa placed it on the ship before handing the man a large sack of money.

"It should be enough for you, mercenary." Heianmofa said to the man before shaking his hand.

"Pleasure doing business for Master Chen." The man replied as he soon walked away.

The moment the man walked away and Heianmofa turned around, Blake stood up, pulled out one of his tonfa and prepared to ambush Heianmofa, but soon felt something on his back. "Hold it right there, samurai." Textilis was heard as he had a rifle, pointed at his back before Heianmofa turned to see Blake and laughed.

"So, this is the famous Samurai X." Heianmofa said. "Take him."

 _"That's how I spent the next 5 months on the island."_ Blake's present voice was heard as Textilis forces Blake onto the ship while Heianmofa took his tonfa.

* * *

Present

Nya was frowning as Blake sat down. "Why didn't you ask for our help before you left?" She asked.

"I did. But here's what they said to me." He cleared his throat a bit to explain. "'If there's a problem, deal with it yourself.'" He imitated Kai's voice. "'I'm busy on my new show, why not ask Cole?'" He then imitated Jay's voice. "'Geoff and I are currently in the middle of recording our songs, so forget it.'" He soon imitated Cole's voice. "I knew you were busy, making plans to rebuild the Bounty, Lloyd was living a normal life and my father would get suspicious if I told him." He talked in his normal voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask before you left."

"No hard feelings. I just didn't want to tell you guys about Zane until we could've found him easily."

* * *

In the hallway, Kai looked at Leo, the very first sword that his mentor James forged, as it was on the ground before he immediately picked it up as Oni, Geoff and Gewuji came up behind it. "Your mentor's sword." Oni said as he looked at the symbol. "I recognised it the moment I grabbed it because you were the one who gave me the scar on my chest."

"Well, Chen obviously has no respect for the dead." Kai replied. "But he is right. A sword isn't meant to rust on a statue. I will keep holding onto this until it breaks. Then, I will make a new blade and put it back on the statue. So that no one will take it again."

"Good to hear." Geoff and Gewuji soon look at a photo of Heianmofa when he was younger, with their mother as a 5 year old Geoff stood next to his mother and an infant Gewuji was in her arms. "Your mother is the same as the day she betrayed the Elemental Masters."

"She told us all about it as Gewuji grew up." Geoff said. "Saying how she regretted making the decision. But, I told her that if she didn't do it, we wouldn't have existed. Before I left, she told me to give a letter to Master Wu. It's amazing that it had been years since then, he didn't recognize me until he saw my power."

"He told me about the letter as you were training under me. And seeing you, you may have looked like your father, but you have your mother's eyes and hair colour. I'm sure wherever she is, she's probably proud of you."

"And I get the feeling our father is responsible for our mother's death." Gewuji said.

"Why do you think that?" Geoff asked.

"Because the day he told me she died, he didn't cry, nor grieved. He just continued on as if he didn't care."

"I'm gonna get that bastard."

"I'm sure you will." Oni said. "But know that fighting won't bring your mother back."

"I know, but I hope to send him to wherever mom is so she could deal with him herself."


	2. Alternative Power

**(A/N: Warning: Contains puncturing of the gentlemen's area. If you don't want to see it, skip this chapter.)**

* * *

In a cave behind the waterfall, all the cultist members who weren't caught, move around as Kapau and Chope were discreetly speaking. "I hate to admit it, but maybe Chen losing his army wasn't such a bad thing." Kapau said.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing!" Chope replied.

"Would you look at us? We're in his inner circle!"

"And. He trusts us to guard his daughter." They look at Skylor, who is chained to the wall before she rattled them, scaring the two, who point their spears at her.

"I have to scratch...my face." She said. They look at each other in concern before Kapau held his spear closer for Skylor to scratch her face on it. "Thank you." Eyezor soon turned to them and growled, making them stand straight.

* * *

In the room where the pile of skeletons were as well as the location that Nya, Magna and Oni were held captive, Chen was sitting on top of the pile of rubble as Heianmofa was looking at his dead snake and Textilis was waiting by the door, arms folded, obviously bored. "I couldn't have asked for a better pet." He said, grieving over its body. "And how dare they mutilate her. Garmadon and my kids will pay for what they've done-"

"Yeah, yeah, big year for the big snake." Chen replied before getting off the rubble. "Can we get on with it? The blade-copter should be fixed by now and I have to get off this island!" He kicked a nearby skull and turned to Heianmofa. "You serve me, remember?!"

"She's not a snake, Master, she's a serpent. And might I remind you my pet never betrayed us. That was your daughter."

"Leave her out of this! She held up her end of the bargain and used her powers to break them up." This got Heianmofa and Textilis thinking. "It's not her fault she got a little boy-crazy at the end."

"That's it!"

"Master, she absorbed all of their powers." Textilis said, getting the same idea.

"How could we be so blind?"

"Right!" Chen said. "We're not blind, we see clearly... Uh...and what is it that we see so clearly?"

"Master, perhaps there's another way to get what you want."

* * *

Several minutes later, in the cave by the waterfall, Chen was walking up to Kapau and Chope as they were still guarding Skylor. "Free her!"

"But, uh...Master, she still has her powers." Kapau said.

"And I have the power to stuff you in a fortune cookie! Free her now!" They unlock the chains, letting her move forward. "Skylor, how dare those bastards tie you up? I blame myself for your slip in judgement."

"It wasn't a slip in judgement." Skylor said. "The Ninja were right."

"And I was wrong. Wrong to steal their powers, wrong to want to transform myself into a snake. Wrong because you needed a father and I wasn't there." He started feeling heartbreaking and teary eyed before turning to Skylor and smirked before turning away again, but Skylor realised something.

"You think my powers can still turn you into Anacondrai."

"You have absorbed the powers of every Elemental Fighter." Heianmofa said as he and Textilis came up to them.

"But the staff crystal was destroyed."

"And that crystal was obtained from the crystal caves...here on the island, which we can now go to to complete the spell." Chen said, making Skylor gasp. "We have everything we need to make everyone happy." He soon came close to her. "Isn't that great news?"

"But this isn't just my power, it's all of it. Taking everything from me could hurt me. Or worse." Textilis soon grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around hers.

"Huh! No plan is perfect."

"You care more for your power than your own daughter."

"Without power, I'm insignificant. Is that what you want? An insignificant father?"

"I never had a choice, did I? You should have never taken off the chains."

"Too bad, Textilis is holding you."

"Let's recuff you so you don't think of-" Textilis was cut off when Skylor conjured a spike made of glass and struck it at his genitals, causing him to scream and let go of her, falling back onto the ground. "My dick!" He immediately tried his best to pull the spike out.

Kapau and Chope try to run at her, but she flipped forward, making them crash into each other and head into a corner, disappearing before reappearing further up. "You're not insignificant, you're pitiful!" Skylor yelled before disappearing.

"How long do I have to listen to these insults?" Chen asked as Skylor reappeared, jumping onto another ledge. "Will someone please seize her?" Eyezor comes up to Skylor as she puts her hood on. A cultist member comes onto one of the blade-copters as she floats off the ground and he tries to grab her, but she kicks him back as she lands on it. The cultist member soon went for a fighter's slam, but Skylor turns into smoke, making him miss as she materialises near him and throws him onto Eyezor.

"Take this, you bitch!" Textilis, who's genital is still bleeding, yelled as he aimed at her with a rifle, but she held out her hand, grabbing the rifle before her hand turned into metal and she punched it, breaking it before she grabbed a nearby glider, threw it down, hitting Textilis' head, knocking him down as she got on the glider and sped away.

Heianmofa held his hands out as he chanted a spell and fired some purple flames, but Skylor tilted the glider up, making him miss before making it out of the cave as the member and they were looking on before the member turned to Chen. "The blade-copter is fixed." He said. "Do you still want to leave the island?"

"What do you think?" Chen asked. "Course not! I want her!" They get on the vehicles and speed out of the cave as Textilis kept groaning from his wounds in the gentleman's area while Chen turned to Kapau and Chope. "Kaput! Flip-Flop! After her!"

"Actually, it's pronounced Kapau-" Kapau was cut off when Chen growled. "-and Chope-" Chope grabbed Kapau and they run to some bikes and take off.

Pretty soon, the blade-copter came up next to Chen, scaring him. "Oh, why didn't anyone ever tell me raising a daughter would be this difficult?"

"I know that feeling." Heianmofa said. "Get in."

* * *

By the monastery entrance, Griffin and Neuro were guarding the captured cultist members while Griffin was holding a rifle. "Looks like all the action is over by now." Griffin said before kicking a stone into the river. "Put me on 'Most Extreme Ninja Challenge' and watch me smoke that course."

"Trust me, that show is tough." Powder replied, coming up to them while putting a black leather trench coat on.

"So, you met Jay before?"

"No, someone else was on before Jay. Heard he quit when his expensive suit got ruined by him and they asked him to take over."

Neuro soon clutched his head. "What is it?"

"Skylor's sending me a message." Neuro said. "We have to tell the Ninja."

"Let me go, I'm fast."

"Okay, here's what Skylor told me." Neuro explained the message to Griffin.

"Got it." Griffin soon tossed the rifle to Powder, who catched it before he ran into the jungle, very fast.

* * *

In the jungle, the Ninja, Nya, Blake, Oni, Karlof and Spider were at the vehicles, which have been fixed as Geoff was teaching Spinjitzu to his sister and Magna, who wanted to know. "Ok, try again." Geoff said to Gewuji and Magna.

"Ninjago!" They both yelled, spinning as a cyan tornado soon formed around Gewuji while a tan one formed around Magna before they stop and disperse.

"See? You did it."

"I'd say someone is-" Oni was soon cut off.

"If you think that I should become a master, I'm not ready."

Soon, Griffin came up to them to tell them the news. "Chen just figured out Skylor's powers can finish the spell." He said. "She's in danger!"

"He's replaced his Elemental Staff with the elements in his daughter." Oni replied.

Kai gasped as he came close. "Where?" He asked.

"Other side of the island." Griffin replied.

"I'm going after her." Kai heads over to a nearby vehicle.

"We all are." Oni said. "Jay, Zane, you take the mech and buggy." Jay got into the mech while Zane got on the buggy. "Cole, Geoff and I will take the Roto Jet. Gewuji, Magna, you two take the bikes. Lloyd, you've got your dragon." They immediately start heading to their vehicles before Oni turned Blake, who is in the DB Express with Nya. "Blake, how fast will she go?"

"Fast enough." Blake replied.

They soon start taking off. "Everyone else stay here and guard the camp. Let's get a move on."

Lloyd conjured his dragon before flying off and putting his hood on. "Karlof wish he could do that." Karlof said.

"You and me both." Spider replied.

"Ninjago!" The Ninja yelled as they take off.

Nearby, Dareth was being treated by two kabukis before he looked on. "Where'd everybody go?" He asked, confused.


	3. Search for Skylor

**(A/N: Oh, this is gonna get me controversy. This chapter contains showing of the (what is the anagram for spine?) and massive amount of blood)**

* * *

The Ninja search through the jungle and the air. "Watch out for booby traps." Blake said as he pressed a button.

"Chen's rigged this whole island." Nya said.

"Read you both loud and clear." Jay replied through the communicator.

Zane kept moving along the path, but is too fast. "Be careful, Zane, at this speed I cannot analyse approaching obstacles." P.I.X.A.L. said from inside Zane's head.

"There isn't any time." Zane replied. "We have to-" The moment Zane continued on, a land mine underneath the buggy soon exploded, sending him flying in the air.

"Zane!" Jay yelled.

Zane landed on the ground before he soon rolled down a cave entrance as Jay, in his mech, Kai, in the rover and Gewuji and Magna, on their bikes, come at the entrance. "Carry on the mission without me!"

"He'll be alright." Kai said, turning to the others. "We have to stay on Skylor. She's too important!" They soon take off.

* * *

In the cave, Zane got up and groaned. "Perhaps I should've listened to you."

"'Perhaps' is an understatement." P.I.X.A.L. said from inside Zane's head. Zane soon looked up at the entrance as it reminded him of his dream before he turned to the mouth of the cave as to him, the surroundings were like his dream as well as the dragon soon came out, roaring. Zane gasped as he backed away, hitting a pillar as he did so, but kept backing away in fear. "Your anxiety levels are rising. But there is no visible threat."

"The Ice Dragon from my nightmare. It's quite visible and quite angry."

"There's no dragon. It's only in your head."

"No. It's going to devour my head."

"You didn't listen to me last time. Listen to me now. We must get out of this hole. There is no-" The imaginary dragon roared at Zane as he backed away into a wall. "-dragon."

* * *

In what appeared to be an old village, Skylor moved along the streets as the cultist members were after her while the blade-copter was above. "Now she's heading east." Chen said. "Now west!"

The members see Skylor make a left before they do so as well as soon as Skylor turned right and they do the same before Skylor looked back to see Textilis was in front. "I'm gonna kill you, bitch!" He yelled. "**** Chen's orders!"

Chope pressed a button, activating a couple of saws at the front of the vehicle. "Whoa!" Skylor yelled as she moved off, quicker and turned left as Kapau and Chope turned left, but Textilis was too late and he soon went into the forest.

Skylor kept moving along until she came up to a building and immediately stopped as she realised it was a dead end. She turned around to see Kapau and Chope coming at her, but she soon turned into smoke as she goes through them before rematerialising as they are confused before screaming as they hit the wall, causing their vehicles to explode while she moved down the path she took before turning left and moved forward as the other vehicles chase after her. "That wall was awesome!" Chope said while hanging upside down in the wreck.

"I feel more dead than a dead end street." Kapau, hanging from a tree branch, replied.

* * *

"Nowhere to run, setting blast to stun." Chen said as they pursue Skylor. But before he could fire, someone fired blast shots at them from behind. "Someone stop firing at me!" It turned out to be the Roto Jet. "Take care of him."

The copter moved about as the Roto Jet pursued it while firing at it before it was soon underneath the copter. "I can't see them." Cole said to Geoff and Oni. Heianmofa looks down to the Roto Jet and as they make a loop, he jumped off the copter and onto the Roto Jet. "Where did they-" He soon screamed the moment Heianmofa landed on top of the Roto Jet and started ripping the left wing apart. The engines start acting up.

"Keep her steady." Oni said. "I'll handle this." But the moment he opened the cover, Geoff immediately got out and ran at Heianmofa before closing it on Oni as he saw it. "Geoff, no!"

* * *

The Roto Jet started moving about as Geoff moved back, almost falling off, but grabbed hold of a handle. "A bit of a breeze up here." Heianmofa sarcastically said. "I wonder which one of us will stay on their feet longer."

"Shut the **** up." Geoff replied as he managed to moved his feet to get it caught on the right wing before moving it back and charged at his father, knocking them both off the Roto Jet and they fall down into the jungle, both exchanging punches as they did so.

* * *

They both soon hit the trees, which separate them from each other as some of the trees and vines hit both of them, leaving scratches and wounds on their hands and faces before they land on the ground. Geoff groaned as he got up at the same time as his father. Both of their uniforms were torn while Geoff's left side of the gi was completely ripped, revealing his tattoo on his back. "One of these days, you will have to stand on your own without your dear father." Heianmofa moved his head about, straightening his neck.

"You. Are. Not. My. Father!" Geoff moved his left shoulder about.

"Let's see how much that fool Garmadon taught you."

"Not just him." They soon charge at each other before Heianmofa threw a fist which Geoff dodged and did a kick, knocking his father back.

* * *

Gewuji and Magna move along on their bikes before Textilis showed up on his bike and crashed into Gewuji's, knocking her off as Textilis got off of his as well. Magna stopped as she saw him come up to Gewuji. "Gewuji!" She yelled.

"Go, I'll hold him off!" Gewuji replied. "I've been wanting to get even with this pervert for a long time."

Magna nodded and sped away as Gewuji got up and poised as Textilis did so as well and tilted his neck, causing it to crack before he straightened himself as Gewuji saw the blood on his pants. The injury had stopped bleeding, but Textilis was slightly groaning a little from the pain. "I'm going to enjoy this, Crystal Ninja." He said as he faced her.

"Enjoy this better! Ninjago!" She soon did Spinjitzu as she came at Textilis, knocking him back a bit before he soon reached his hand into it and caught Gewuji by her neck, dispersing the Spinjitzu tornado.

"You always have been my favourite kabuki."

* * *

Back in the village, Skylor kept moving along as she is pursued by Eyezor and another cultist member before Eyezor's vehicle got close, the saws grazing the back of Skylor's glider before she turned left. As Eyezor looked in the direction she went, Kai soon came up in front of him, causing them to crash into each other as the cultist member crashed into the back of Eyezor's vehicle. Kai shook his head to recover before noticing Skylor. "Kai." Skylor said as she came up to him and removed her hood.

"That looks like fun." Kai replied as he got out and removed his hood. "Mind if I join you?" He grabbed a glider from the back of his vehicle, threw it down as it soon levitated, got on it and they move off as Kai struggled to keep his balance a bit.

"Damn you, Red Ninja!" Eyezor yelled as the cultist member tried to free himself.

"You ok?" He soon spun over her as he struggled. "Whoa!"

"Faring better than you." Skylor said as they stop briefly before Chen's copter came at them, causing them to glide away from it. Chen laughed as he was pursuing them. "I have an idea."

"You're reading my mind."

They both light their hands before holding them out. "Fi-yah!" They both yelled, firing their flames together, creating a smoke screen.

"Ah, smoke screen!" Chen yelled as he took it in and started coughing. "No fair!" He soon saw just Kai as he immediately passed by. "Oh! Where did she go? Where did she go? Oh, turn around!" The copter moves off as Kai laughed before glowing and turned into Skylor, revealing to have been a trick and takes off.

* * *

Further in the jungle, Heianmofa backed away as Geoff straightened up and soon fired a dark energy ball, which Geoff dodged by flipping to the side and conjures a ball of sand and fired at Heianmofa, who quickly dodged as well. "Damn you!" He yelled.

"Impressive." Heianmofa replied as he soon fired a beam of dark energy with two hands while Geoff held out one hand to fire a blast of sand. Their powers clash as they move side by side.

"I am proud to have left you behind. But I'm not proud to have left Gewuji to be a sex slave to that ancient snake worshipping bastard!"

"Don't you sport the same tattoo as us? Besides, you shouldn't have listened to your dying mother."

"You're right. I shouldn't have listened to my mother and stayed to take care of her. But she gave me the easy out. Something of which you never thought of!" He soon held out his other hand, firing sand underneath the power clash, hitting Heianmofa, who falls back and rolls on the ground as the power clash dispersed.

* * *

Further on, Gewuji conjures a spike of glass and stabs Textilis' wrist, making him let go of her and she kicks him in the face, breaking his nose as he soon touched it and looked at the blood. "You'll pay, bitch!" He yelled, charging at her, managing to grab her by her waist and threw her down on the ground as he soon knelt down to her. "That bitch Skylor was lucky she missed my whole thing." He soon starts to unzip his pants as Gewuji looked on, in shock. "I'm going to enjoy this." The moment he pulled his skivvies down and revealed his genital, which is shown to have a cut on the right side of it, Gewuji screamed as she conjured a big spike of glass and thrusted it into Textilis.

The spike had gone through from his jaw to the top of his head as he soon closed his eyes and blood started gushing out, splattering her as he soon collapsed next to her. "**** you, bitch." She said as she got up and stomped on his genital before she came up to his bike, gets on it, starts it and takes off, wiping the blood away from her face as she best as she could while struggling to breathe a bit.

* * *

Back in the village, Kai, who was behind a building, sees Skylor land near him and they immediately hugged. "I alerted the team we found you and are heading back." Kai said.

"Are we in the clear?" Skylor asked.

"I guess." They start walking as Kai looks around. "Hey, this is a pretty cool place by the way."

"You want to play tourist?"

"No, no. You're right? Let's get back to the good guys. They're all waiting for us."

But before they could, a shot was heard as a net soon fell onto them. "Kapau!" Kapau's voice was heard as well as laughter. "Venge-net!"

"Chope!" Chope yelled, vocally before he and Kapau do a little victory dance.

"Let's see you work your powers on that." They soon came down to them as they struggle to get out. "This is awesome."

* * *

Further back, Heianmofa fires a shot of magic at Geoff, who dodges as he soon fired a blast of sand at his father, knocking him back. "You'll have to do better than that to get rid of me, Clouse!" Geoff yelled as he flips and tries to kick him, but Heianmofa grabs his leg before they start exchanging punches before jumping in the air and punch each other, knocking them both down, but Heianmofa lands perfectly.

"I have other things up my sleeve." Heianmofa replied, conjuring some magic and chants a spell, before holding it out as a portal soon appeared.

"You've open the Cursed Realm! Are you ****ing mad?!"

Heianmofa kept chanting as Geoff soon grabbed hold of a tree branch as he felt himself getting pulled in. "I regret doing this to my own child, but you were right. You are not my son." The portal soon moved down to the ground as Geoff was starting to lose his grip on the tree branch, but it soon snaps as he felt himself being dragged to the portal, but quickly grabbed hold of a vine and wrapped it around his wrist so he wouldn't lose his grip as Heianmofa did the same with another.

"You coward! Having dead generals do your dirty work!"

"Oh, they won't be the ones doing it." The vines starts to break as Geoff was now over the portal. "There's nothing to save you. Take in your last moments, Geoffrey Arcturus Sanders, and know that it was I who defeated you. And say hello to your mother for me."

Geoff soon growled, now knowing that he found out the truth about his mother's demise: At the hands of his father. In his anger, he immediately pulled on the vine, breaking it to allow himself to be dragged over to the portal as he soon swung it while yelling and wrapped the vine around Heianmofa's left leg. "TELL HER YOURSELF!" Heianmofa was shocked as Geoff goes into the portal's path while feeling himself dragged by the force of the vine.

Heianmofa's vine soon broke as he was being dragged in by Geoff before grabbing hold of the portal's edge. "You fool! You're...you're pulling us both in!"

Geoff started climbing up Heianmofa before making him lose his grip while taking his place at holding the edge as Heianmofa soon grabbed hold of Geoff's right foot. The boot immediately started to slip off. "No. Just you!" He then stomped on his hands, making Heianmofa loosen his grip, but also dragged Geoff's boot off. Heianmofa soon started falling into the portal along with Geoff's boot, screaming, as Geoff quickly got out and started rolling away, breathing heavily before stopping and the portal disappeared, causing him to sigh in relief. "I always hated magic." He soon got up and ran off to find the others.


	4. Not the White Ninja

In the cave, Zane is still at the wall as he cowered from the imaginary dragon. "But it's there, right in front of me." He said as the dragon roared in his head.

"You are not afraid of dragons." P.I.X.A.L. replied inside Zane's head. "You used to have one."

"I'm afraid of this one. My memory doesn't remember everything from my past."

"You must remember who you are. You are the White Ninja."

"I am not the White Ninja. I am just a replica. I am...afraid."

"You are the Ninja of Ice." Zane held his hand out to shoot ice at the dragon, but it goes through, hitting the ground in front of him.

"But my powers can't stop him."

"Because there is nothing there. It is all in your head. Close your eyes. Close your eyes and see there is nothing to fear." Zane soon closed his eyes.

"But I hear him."

"What else do you hear?"

"I am not the White Ninja. I am not the White Ninja."

"Who are you, then?"

Zane soon opened his eyes and stood in triumph, inhaling a large breath. "I am the Titanium Ninja." The dragon in Zane's head growls a bit. "I am the Titanium Ninja!" The dragon calms down as Zane came up to it and pets it. "And you are not here."

The dragon soon curled up to sleep. "Yes. Anxiety levels are going down." The dragon soon disappeared from Zane's head as he soon looked at himself. "But the elemental reactor levels are rising. Zane, the readings inside of you are through the roof."

"I am the Titanium Ninja." He soon glows.

* * *

By the entrance of the monastery, Lloyd, Blake, Magna, Oni and Shade look on as Nya and Cole bring Eyezor and the cultist member up to Karlof and Patrice, who pick them up. "Still no sign of Chen?" Karlof asked.

"He escaped, but we'll find him." Cole replied. "Did Zane ever return?"

"The metal man? I have not seen him."

"Neither have I." Patrice said.

Engine noises were heard as they look to see Gewuji coming near them, but soon crashed the bike into a wall before getting off and started tearing up as Lloyd came up to her. "Gewuji, are you okay?" He asked before noticing the blood all over her. "Whose blood is that?"

"That's almost everyone." Cole said. "But, what about Geoff?"

"Right here." Geoff replied, coming up to them. His face had some scratches all over, his gi was dirty, torn at the left shoulder to show his tattoo and he was only wearing one boot.

"You made it." Lloyd said before Geoff nodded his head.

"What happened to you?" Oni asked, noting his injuries. "You were battling your father when you jumped off the Roto Jet."

"He's on the way to the Cursed Realm, hopefully to make amends with my mother." Geoff replied before he soon looked at Gewuji. "Gewuji?" He soon came over and knelt down to her. "What happened? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Textilis." She said, fearfully. "He- He tried to-" She sniffles. "I had to kill him."

"Hey, don't worry. You did what you had to do to survive." He soon hugged his sister before he looked around. "I don't see Skylor or Kai."

"They said they were on their way." Shade said.

Soon, Geoff and Oni start groaning as their Anacondrai tattoos started glowing. "Geoff!" Blake yelled, coming up to Geoff.

"Dad!" Lloyd yelled, coming up to his father. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Oni replied as he strained from the power of the tattoo.

"Your tattoo."

"Geoff's too." Blake said.

"Something inside of me." Oni said as he moved back. "Something is happening!"

"Someone is reading the spell!" Geoff yelled as he strained from the power of the tattoo.

* * *

In an ice cave, Kai and Skylor are chained to some ice pillars as Chen watched Kapau and Chope read the spell as Skylor was also reacting to the tattoo's effects. "'Trayeaux, keelie, neptide..." Kapau said as he read the Anacondrai transformation spell.

"No!" Kai yelled as he saw Skylor succumbing to the spell.

"'Eek, mojo,' uh..."'gloop'?"

"Not gloop, glop!" Chope yelled. "Glop!"

"Um...Master, shouldn't Clouse be reading this?"

"It doesn't matter." Chen said. "He's not here. Keep reading."

"Oh, ok." He clears his throat as Chen held his arms out. "'Trayeaux, keelie, neptide." Green smoke starts appearing around him as he knelt down.

"It's working. It's working! Finish the spell!"

Kapau starts succumbing to the effects as Chope immediately took the page. "Vein, donner, klactu, barnato'." He said, reading the spell.

Skylor grunts as she was still feeling the effects. "Kai, don't look at me." She said as she glowed purple.

"Fight it, Skylor, fight it!" Kai yelled as he soon started using his fire to try and get free of the chains.

"I..." Skylor's skin and hair start turning purple as scales start appearing. "I can't."

Chen was now an Anacondrai as his legs were fused to make a tail, ripping his kimono open and his sleeves tear open. Kai soon saw Skylor was also an Anacondrai. "Now I am the most powerful warrior to ever rule Ninjago!" Chen yelled before laughing as he moved around with his new tail.

* * *

At the monastery entrance, everyone saw as Oni and Geoff were also turning into Anacondrai as Oni's kimono leggings are torn open and his sleeves were torn. Geoff's gi pants were torn to make room for the tail and his sleeves were completely ripped off. "I can't feel my legs." Geoff said. His hair was also purple.

"The spell...the spell, it's completed." Oni said as he turned around. His hair was a lighter purple.

"If everyone with the mark of the Anacondrai is affected, that means..." They turn to see the cultist members, who are now Anacondrai get free. But unlike Oni and Geoff, their heads were like a snake's head.

"No." Lloyd said.

"Don't worry." Oni replied. "I'm always on your side."

"Let's get 'em, guys." Cole said as they soon ran at them with the Ninja putting their hoods on, except for Geoff.

Tox, Neuro, Bolobo, Griffin, Spider and Powder came at them as well. Tox uses her Poison power to incapacitate a couple, Spider uses his Web to seal the mouths of two of them and Powder threw some dust at them. "We are not afraid!" Powder yelled as the others come at them.

In the confusion, Cole runs to the Roto Jet, but an Anacondrai vaults over it and when he tries to punch him, the Anacondrai grabbed his arm. "They're too strong!"

Griffin quickly runs around one and tries to punch him, but each punch he throws, the Anacondrai blocks it. "They're too fast!" He yelled before he is knocked down.

Oni and Geoff soon jump on a few of them as some move over them. "And there are too many." Geoff said.

"Retreat!" Oni yelled as the Anacondrai grabbed them. "Get everyone to the palace!"

"Everyone, to the palace!" Lloyd yelled as Oni and Geoff managed to get free and Gewuji strikes one with a block of glass, but it punches it, breaking it while she and Geoff move away from the entrance as they try to move away from the Anacondrai.

Karlof punches one back. "Retreat!" He yelled as he saw a few running along the walls.

"Everyone retreat!" Spider yelled as he fired a shot of Web at one, but it strikes it away.

Neuro reads the mind of one as he, Shade and Powder move back, but Neuro falls over as Shade and Powder catch him. "Behind you!" Neuro yelled as an Anacondrai came at them, but Powder turns into dust and moves over it, materialising on top of the Anacondrai.

The Anacondrai that Neuro was reading came at them, but Griffin quickly knocks it back as he ran fast. "Come on!" Shade yelled as he helped Neuro up and they head inside.

Lloyd conjures an energy ball and fired it, knocking one down before he saw Geoff and Gewuji backing away from them with Gewuji firing glass at them. "Geoff, Gewuji, come on!" He yelled.

"Get inside, Lloyd!" Geoff yelled, waving at him to go. "We'll find another way in!" They soon start to run off as the Elemental Masters quickly closed the doors.

* * *

"Wait, Powder!" Spider yelled.

Dust soon came in from underneath the door and materialised, turning into Powder as Cole, Nya, Magna, Blake, Karlof and Ash were holding the door. "I'm okay." He replied as he laid on a wall.

Jay soon looked up and Oni. "Snake among us!" He yelled, conjuring Lightning before Lloyd stops him.

"No, don't!" Lloyd yelled. "That's my father."

The door starts banging. "Could use a little help!" Cole yelled. Jay, Neuro and Patrice join in on helping hold the door.

On the other side, the Anacondrai were now armed with Anacondrai swords as Eyezor looked on. In the ice cave, Kapau and Chope are looking at each other. "Oh, man, look at you!" Chope yelled. "You've got a tail!" He laughs.

"No, look at you!" Kapau replied. "You've got fangs!"

"You know what I'm thinking?"

"We're gonna need cooler names!" They both said and laugh together before a ball of fire hits landed between them.

"You're both still ugly." Kai said as he managed to free himself from his chains before throwing a fireball at Chen.

Chen is set alight, but is quickly extinguished. "You think a little fire can hurt the thick hide of an Anacondrai?" He asked before he soon spun, burrowing underneath the ice as Kai looked around before Chen emerged in front of him and spun his tail, knocking him down. Before he could move closer, Skylor soon appeared and punched him in the face, knocking him back.

"We must get out of here." She said, holding her hand out.

Kai briefly sighs and turns away before looking back. "Let's do this." He replied, taking her hand and they immediately took off.

"Uh, should we, uh, s-s-slither after them?" Chope asked.

"Why?" Chen asked. "They're no longer important. It's time we leave this wretched island."


	5. Dragons for Everybody!

In the jungle, Geoff and Gewuji kept running, or in Geoff's case, slithered, along it before they stop and they turn around to see that no one was following them. "We're good." Geoff said.

"Geoff, is it true?" Gewuji asked.

"Is what true?"

"Did dad really send our mother to the Cursed Realm?"

"I heard it from his own mouth. But, we can no longer fear him anymore. We're our mother's kids, not his."

"How?"

"We have her powers. Now, I don't think I can do this, but I think you can."

"What?"

"There is nothing holding you back anymore. Just believe in it and it will work."

Gewuji soon closed her eyes as a glow soon occurred and a bright light flashes, revealing that Gewuji is now on a clear coloured dragon. "I did it!"

"Well done!" Geoff soon got onto the dragon, behind his sister. "Now, let's get back to the others."

* * *

Inside the monastery, everyone was still holding the doors tight as the Anacondrai kept banging at it before their swords break through the door. "Does anyone know any knock-knock jokes?" Cole asked. "'Cause this ain't funny anymore."

Shouting soon stopped as they were suddenly confused. "Where did they go?" Nya asked as Cole starts to open the door slowly.

"D-d-don't!" Jay yelled, stopping him. "It could be a trick."

They look at each other before Patrice sees a ladder. "Ladder." He said as they soon ran for it and climb up it.

* * *

On the guard post, everyone gasped as they saw the blade-copters and the Roto Jet take off. "Take care of the island, it's yours!" Chen yelled while inside the Roto Jet. "We'll be taking Ninjago now!" He soon fires at them, making them duck down to avoid the shots, while laughing and took off.

Jay muttered as the Elemental Masters saw the Anacondrai imposters leave. "This...this is just priceless!" He yelled.

"He took the Roto Jet and all of the blade-copters." Jacob said.

"What have we done?" Nya asked.

"We all have families in Ninjago." Griffin replied.

"My father." Magna said.

Jay soon groaned. "And we HAD to destroy any other way off the island!" He yelled. "Whose idea WAS that?"

"Your father was right, Lloyd." Cole said. "We thought we had the upper hand. Our guard was down and look what happened."

"Nobody listens to me! You all say I overreact-"

"I'll go alone." Lloyd said.

"And take on his whole army?" Blake asked.

"I'm the only one with an Elemental Dragon."

"Not anymore." Zane's voice was heard as they look up and gasped. He was on his conjured dragon.

"He unleashed the dragon too." Karlof said.

"Not just him." Gewuji's voice was heard as they see Gewuji and Geoff, on Gewuji's conjured dragon came up next to Zane's.

Jay chuckles. "Guys, none of us could do that before." He said. "You gotta tell us how you both did that!"

"We faced our fears." Zane replied. "For me, I realised it wasn't something in front of me that held me back, but something inside me... I found a deeper power." The Elemental Masters cheer. "A dragon power."

"Alright!" Karlof yelled.

"Way to go!" Spider yelled.

"Zane's right." Kai's voice was heard as he and Skylor came up to them on a red conjured dragon. "We all have this power inside of us. But you have to see that it's not the Anacondrai we're afraid of, it's our doubt." They all cheer as Ash and Chamille hugged as well as Patrice and Tox.

"Divided, we failed." Gewuji said.

"But together, we will succeed!"

Lloyd soon jumped off the wall. "Energy!" He yelled, conjuring his dragon and grabbed hold of the reins.

Jay soon jumped off the wall. "Lightning!" He yelled, conjuring a dark blue dragon and grabbed hold of the reins.

Magna was the next to jump off the wall. "Magnetism!" She yelled, conjuring a grey dragon as she grabbed hold of the reins.

"Earth!" Cole yelled as he jumped off, conjuring a black dragon and grabbed hold of the reins.

"Water!" Nya yelled as she jumped off the wall, conjuring a light blue dragon and grabbed hold of the reins.

"Metal!" Karlof yelled as he jumped off the wall and conjured a grey dragon and grabbed hold of the reins.

Spider was the next to jump off the wall. "Web!" He yelled, conjuring a white dragon as he grabbed hold of the reins as it takes off.

Powder was the next to jump off the wall. "Dust!" He yelled, conjuring a light grey dragon as he grabbed hold of the reins as it takes off.

"Speed!" Griffin yelled as he jumped off the wall, conjured a red dragon and grabbed hold of the reins.

Patrice was the next to jump off the wall. "Mimic!" He yelled, conjuring a clear white dragon as he grabbed hold of the reins as it takes off.

All the Elemental Masters were now flying on their conjured dragons as they move along the air. Bolobo, who is on a green dragon, waves at Tox, who is on a light blue dragon. Chamille, who is on a purple dragon, waves at Ash, who is on a light blue dragon as he turned to Gravis, who is on a yellow dragon. "Metal dragon make Karlof very happy, happy." Karlof said as they move along in the air.

"The battle of our past has returned, but we will rise to meet that challenge." Oni, who is on Lloyd's dragon, said.

"Chen brought us here so that only one would remain." Kai replied. "Well, we ARE one." They soon immediately started to look around the island for anyone they forgot. Dareth, for one, who wasn't happy about being left behind.

* * *

Several hours later, they were all soon close to Ninjago City. "Chen and his Anacondrai army have a day's head start on us." Lloyd said. "Be prepared for anything and everything."

"How did we lose so much time?" Kai asked.

"We combed the island for hours, looking for anyone we left behind." Blake, who is on the back of Nya's dragon, replied. "The kabuki didn't want to leave and we had to go pick up Darren."

"DARETH!" Dareth, who is on the back of Zane's dragon, yelled. "Besides, you took an oath never to leave a man behind."

"And we're not all quick learners." Jay replied.

"He's right, mastering your fear to create Power Dragons takes time." Gewuji said.

"Well, we're running out of that." Nya replied. "There's Ninjago City. Hurry!"

"Hurry's my middle name." Griffin said. "Hee-ya!" He soon made his dragon fly faster.

"Wait for us, Griffin!" Spider yelled as he made his dragon go faster.

"Remember, whatever happens down there, we're stronger united." Lloyd said as they were all now above Ninjago City. "We fight as one!"

"Let's do this!" Jay yelled, moving the reins up and they charge down into the city and move along as the civilians below were amazed at the Elemental Dragons.

"Mommy, look, dragons!" A young girl said, pointing up to them. "A lot of them!"

"Rachel, there is no such thing as-" The woman immediately cut herself off when she looked up and saw them in the sky. "Dragons."

"Wish I had my camera." One kid said as they pass by. They soon split up around the city and land as Kai and Gewuji land their dragons near a set of traffic lights.


	6. Uproar

The citizens nearby see Skylor and Geoff, who are now Anacondrai. "Serpentine!" One woman yelled. They started screaming and ran away from them.

Geoff quickly got off and came in front of the dragons. "Wait, it's not-" He was cut off as they kept running and he sighed.

"I wish I still had the power to change." Skylor said, placing her hands on her eyes as Lloyd and Oni came up to them as Gewuji got off her dragon, which soon dispersed.

"You have changed." Kai replied. "You're with us now."

Horn honking was heard as Kai looked to see the dragon was blocking an elderly woman inside her car. "Could you be a dear and move your dragon?" She asked. The dragon moves one leg aside and the car drives off. "Thank you, young man."

Pretty soon, sirens were heard nearby. They look to see two police cars stop near them. They open and Clive and Wilhelm get out, aiming their guns at them. "NCPD!" Clive yelled.

"Hands in the air, Serpentine!" Wilhelm yelled.

"Clive, wait!" Kai yelled as he and Skylor come down from Kai's dragon, which soon dispersed, before moving in front of them. "They're our friends."

They see Geoff and are immediately shocked. "Geoff, what happened to you?" Clive asked.

"Long story." Geoff replied.

"If we're the first ones they've seen, where's Chen and why hasn't he attacked?" Oni asked.

"We have get you, Geoff and my father off the streets before we alarm everyone." Lloyd said to Skylor before looking up at the Elemental Masters. "Everyone else, stick together and watch over the people!"

They soon fly off as Geoff and Skylor feel something before Skylor looked at her left hand, returning to normal as if no tear had occurred on her gi. Geoff saw his right one returning to normal as well with his sleeve returning. "The spell, it's not permanent." He said.

* * *

In an abandoned subway station where the Anacondrai Cultist had set up camp, Chen sees his arm returning to normal and his sleeve no longer torn. "Why is the spell wearing off?!" He asked. "If we attack now and turn back to normal, everything will be for nothing!"

"About that." Chope said as he and Kapau look at the spell which was taped back onto the book with tape. "We've read everything on page 149, but lo and behold, the spell continues onto the next page." He turns it to page 150 to show him.

"You slithering klutzes!" He swipes the book from them. "What have I told you about attention to details! I knew I should have had Heianmofa read the spell. 'In order for the transformation to become permanent, one must obtain the essence of a true Anacondrai'. Where the hell are we supposed to get that?! There aren't any real Anacondrai left!"

"If there's any out there we'll find it." Kapau said as they take off.

"There's another problem, master." An Anacondrai said as he came up to Chen. "The Ninja and their friends have arrived."

"Oh, why must conquering Ninjago be so ****ing difficult?! Fine, we change plans. It's not like I don't have something else up my sleeve."

"And what's that, master?"

"This!" He throws the book at him. "Now, come on, we have some scheming to do."

* * *

In Blake's Samurai X cave, the Ninja, Blake, Oni and Skylor enter as Zane's falcon came up to him and he holds an arm out to let it perch. "And hello to you, my old friend." He said as they move along.

"Oh, you're all back." Dragon said as he and Misako turn to them. "Zane! Look at you! You're all...shiny." He laughs before seeing Blake. "Blake! Wow, that's a new look for you. You've got a beard and grown some muscle."

"Have I really?" Blake asked, flexing a muscle and feels the bicep.

"Nya, that looks great on you."

"Thanks, master." Nya said.

"And, I see two new ones."

"I'm Gewuji, Geoff's sister." Gewuji said. "Master of Glass."

"And I'm Magna, Master of Magnetism." Magna said.

"But where is Geoff and my husband?" Misako asked.

"We're here." Geoff replied from behind the others as they back away.

"It's me, Misako." Oni said as Misako gasped.

"Don't worry." Skylor said. "We have reason to believe the spell may be wearing off."

"But if that's true, it only makes Chen more desperate to act now." Kai replied.

"This is Skylor, Chen's daughter." Geoff said to Dragon and Misako. "And, master, Gewuji and I are children of the traitor from the First Serpentine War."

"I know, and I forgave her, through you two." Dragon replied.

"Well, Skylor, you're amongst friends." Misako said.

"Thank you for looking after my Misako." Oni said to Dragon.

"As any good brother should." Dragon replied.

"Yes, a good brother." He soon tilted his head down.

"What is it?"

"The letter-"

"There isn't much time." Lloyd cuts him off as he went up to the console. "Our friends are on standby, but we don't know where Chen will strike first."

"And if we're not all there to stop him when he first attacks-" Cole was cut off as they all came up to the console.

"-Ninjago will succumb to war." Geoff replied.

"Our greatest fear will come true." Oni said.

"Then the greatest victory will be that which has no battle." Dragon said.

"But how do we prevent a war and how do we stop an enemy we know so little about?" Jay asked as Zane's falcon soon lands on the console and an image of a prison comes up on the screen.

"We find someone who does."

* * *

Several minutes later, outside of Ninjago, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, Gewuji and Magna's Power Dragons fly along in the air as Dragon was on Kai's, Oni was on Lloyd's and Geoff was on Gewuji's. Kai had left his sword with Skylor for safekeeping before they had left for the prison. "Kryptarium Prison..." Geoff said as the Power Dragons soon dispersed and they land on the ground. "...home to Ninjago's worst of the worst."

"I don't get it." Cole replied. "Who's gonna help us here?"

"If one must learn how to fight a snake, one must talk to one first." Dragon said. The guard at the tower over the entrance looks down at them through some binoculars as Dragon waved at him before he presses a button and the front doors open before they head in.

* * *

Down the hallway, an elderly man, wearing a black suit, white shirt, tan tie and black dress shoes, guides the Ninja and their masters as he held a set of keys. "Sorry I had to confiscate your weapons." He said. "Here we try to foster what I call an environment of encouragement." He soon comes up to a nearby button and presses it. The path ahead, which is laid with traps soon came clear.

* * *

In the main cell block, the warden, the Ninja and their masters came in as the prisoners see them. "Warden Noble, are they really in this cell block?" Geoff asked. "Among all the others we've put away?"

"Afraid so."

An inmate, looking just like Blake, soon sees them and charged at the bars. "You rainbow coloured rejects!" He yelled, holding his hands out at them.

Noble soon got out a baton and struck his arm, making him groan in pain. "Easy, Loader, unless you want to end up in the hole again."

"Who was he?" Gewuji asked as they move along with the prisoners trying to come at them.

"Bastion Loader." Geoff replied. "A defective clone. Tried to steal cloning technology until Blake caught him and turned him in. He's staying here for the rest of his life."

"Ninja ain't popular around these parts, considering your friends put most of them behind bars." Noble said to Gewuji. "But who you're looking for, he hates Ninja the most." He soon held his hand out. "Last cell on the left."

* * *

Inside the cell, they see a dollhouse before seeing something white inside. "Someone in that dollhouse is gonna help us?" Magna asked.

"That is correct." Dragon replied as they make their way to it.

Inside the dollhouse was one Pythor P. Chumsworth. He was sitting in a chair while drinking a cup of tea and having a basketball held by his tail. On it was a drawing of Raiden. "Why, yes, Pythy, this may very well be the greatest cup of tea you've steeped." He said to the ball, in a girly voice in an attempt to imitate Raiden. "Oh, you flatter me, Raiden, but do go on." He said it in his normal voice before preparing to have another sip of tea.

Pretty soon, Lloyd stuck his head through the window. "Hello, intriguing fellow." He said, causing him to drop his cup and basketball as he got off his chair to see Lloyd. "We need your help."

He soon closed the window shade. "Help you, the Ninja?! You've killed Raiden, fed me to the Devourer, defeated every army I've aligned with, even forced me to swallow your shrinking pill! Haven't you done enough damage to my diminishing ego?" Cole soon grabbed the dollhouse and turns it around. "Wah! What the hell?!" He was soon facing them as they were amused. "Well played. I suppose this is about that culturally insensitive noodle baron and his ilk that are now Anacondrai. Imposters, if you ask me."

"You are the last remaining Anacondrai." Jay said.

"You must know how to stop them!" Gewuji said, coming up to him.

"I'm not saying another word until you can figure out how to make me big." He soon turns around. "And don't ask me to trust a Ninja, no matter if there are 20 of you, or just you 5 with 2 new Ninja."

"6 with 2 new Ninja." Geoff said, kneeling down to him as Oni did as well.

"And would you trust a snake?" Oni asked.

"Garma-Condrai and Sander-Condrai?" Pythor asked, shocked at the two of them. "Oh, now my interest is piqued. Let's make a deal, shall we?"

Beeping was heard inside Zane. "I thought you should be aware that someone has been poking around the Kryptarium database with an interest in your, shall I say, little friend." P.I.X.A.L. said from inside Zane's head as he walked out of the cell.

"Chen?" Zane asked.

"I don't know, but be on your guard. You may be expecting unannounced visitors."


	7. Defending Pythor

At the front of Kryptarium Prison, someone knocks at the entrance as the guard looks down before something invisible holds out his binoculars. "Thanks." He said, taking them and looks through them to see Chope, waving before looking at the binoculars and is shocked. "What the hell?" He turned to the spot where the binoculars were floating before he is soon hit in the face and collapsed as Kapau soon appeared. He presses the button and the entrance opens up as Chope turns invisible.

* * *

In the hallway, Noble was reading a newspaper behind a desk as the hallway traps were on before something passed by. He looks up to see a set of prison clothes moving about as well as some moaning. "That's strange." He said. The clothes soon came close, causing him to move to a nearby switch, but he suddenly stops as it turned out, it was Chope, who has him wrapped around his tail as he turned visible.

The one holding the prison clothes soon revealed himself to be Kapau, who chuckles. "So gullible!" He said. "Everyone knows there's no such thing as ghosts." He soon threw the clothes away before grabbing Noble's keys.

* * *

In Pythor's cell, the Ninja and their masters hear Pythor's deal. "Then you get the spell book, and I'll tell you their weakness and then-" He was soon cut off.

"How do we know you won't double-cross us the moment we get the book?" Nya asked.

"Look, trust me or not, but-"

"There's been a breach in Sector 2!" A guard yelled through a speaker. "They appear to be... Anacondrai and-" A blow was soon heard as all the prisoners are soon heard cheering.

"You led them to me? What have you done?! There's no escaping an Anacondrai!" He soon went to the closet, but since it is a toy one, it doesn't budge. "Damn this fraudulent furniture!" He soon grabbed a lampshade and hid his head in it.

"Tell me, how do we stop them?" Oni asked as Geoff grabbed the lampshade from Pythor. "What is their weakness?"

"Don't you get it? There is no weakness. They're Anacondrai!"

* * *

Kai soon looked out in the main cell block to see the door open and Kapau and Chope coming in with Anacondrai weapons. "Guys, we got company!" He yelled.

"I'll handle this." Cole replied as he came out, put his hood on and jumps in the air, spinning as he did so before punching the sentry tower, knocking some bricks down. "Earth!" He levitates them to Kapau and Chope.

Chope was quick to dodge them while Kapau cuts some up and they hit a couple of cell bars. "We're trying to keep the inmates in, not let them out!" Jay yelled as he, Kai, Gewuji and Magna came up to him while putting their hoods on before they charge at them.

* * *

In Pythor's cell, Oni held him while Geoff tried to pull the lampshade off of him. The moment he did, Pythor's forehead drips something onto Oni's arm, turning it back into its Anacondrai state. "Your hand." Nya said.

"That may be why they've come for Pythor." Zane said. "What if he's the key to making the transformation permanent?"

"That's why Chen hasn't attacked." Geoff replied. "We have to get him out of here."

"If he's the key to preventing a war, we can't let him fall into the wrong hands." Lloyd said. "Literally!"

"Oh, I get it, it's literal because of my size." Pythor replied, unamused before sarcastically laughing. "Very funny! But I'm a little sensitive to all the size references."

"A LITTLE sensitive?" Oni asked as they prepare to leave.

"Ok, I stepped right into that one."

"Zane, Nya, keep them busy." Dragon said.

"Don't forget me." Geoff replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Zane, Nya and Geoff soon take off as Zane and Nya put their hoods on.

* * *

Kapau throws Kai off of him and Chope has Jay wrapped around his tail. "It's not like we can hold them off all day!" Jay yelled as Zane soon slid up to Chope, sending them both flying as Kapau soon wrapped his tail around Zane before Geoff wrapped his tail around Kapau's eyes before Nya and Gewuji kick him in the face, knocking him down.

* * *

In the hallway, Noble, who is tied up, moves his foot to the switch and presses it, causing alarms to blare. In the main cell block, Lloyd, Oni, Dragon and Pythor see the door closing. "Kryptarium's on lockdown." Oni said as he held Pythor before they head for it. "If we don't find a way out, we may never escape." They soon slide under the door before it fully closed.

Gewuji moves back and laid her hands on the ground before moving forward to kick Kapau before his tail makes her trip and fall. "It's just not fair!" She yelled. "Why is it they've got weapons but we don't?"

"Prisoners keep shanks." Magna replied, tossing a couple to Gewuji before pulling a pipe off, causing water to come out and strikes Kapau with it. "And everything is a weapon in the big house."

* * *

Down the hallway, Lloyd, Oni and Dragon move along as the traps were moving at a faster rate because of the breach. "Some heroes you are." Pythor said as Oni came close to the spikes and held his tail out as Lloyd flips through some spikes and Dragon bounces on Oni's tail to get through them at a precise time. "And to think there's only two of them." Dragon soon pressed a nearby button, turning off the spike defence as Oni soon threw Pythor to Lloyd, who catches him.

"Master Wu said the greatest victory has no battle." Lloyd replied as they move along through a fire trap.

"If they're imposters, you're cowards."

"And what are you?" Dragon asked. "There's a reason we never trust a snake." He soon took off his straw hat and threw it through some spike balls, hitting a switch, turning them off. "The Anacondrai betray the truce in the Serpentine War." As they came at the end, Dragon picks up and put his hat back on.

"Are we still talking about the Serpentine War?" They soon came up to a barricade, covered with lasers. "The Anacondrai had every intention of honouring the truce." Oni moves his tail through the barrier and presses a button, turning the laser barrier off. "It was Chen who told us your kind was going to betray us. We had no other choice but to attack." They come across a pair of walls crashing together and Dragon moved his staff between them.

"Chen said YOU were going to betray US!" Oni said as Dragon swung around to let his nephew and brother through before jumping forward while moving his staff to one side as the wall soon closed.

"Sounds like Chen was playing both sides." Lloyd replied as they soon slid underneath a door as it closed. Dragon's straw hat fell off of him, but he manages to grab it before the door closed.

* * *

Out in the exercise yard, Lloyd, Oni and Dragon look around before machinery was heard and they look up to see the Anacondrai cultist members, on mechs and blade-copters. "Again I say..." Pythor hides in Lloyd's hand, gulping. "...cowards."

The mech's soon landed onto the yard. "Protect Pythor." Dragon told Lloyd.

Lloyd puts his hood on. "Ninjago!" He yelled, doing Spinjitzu. He knocks a few of the Anacondrai down, but as soon as he dispersed, he notices his hand was empty. "Oh, I lost him!"

Pythor was close by, dizzy from Lloyd's Spinjitzu before he sees a mech about to step on him before he quickly gets out of the way. "What do you mean you lost him?" Oni asked as he took down an Anacondrai. "Find him!"

* * *

Back in the main cell block, Chope comes at Kai and Jay with his staff before Kai threw a couple of fireballs, but he dodged as Jay soon fired a bolt of lightning, sending his spear close to an inmate, who picks it up immediately. "Hurry, grab the spear!" Jay yelled as they ran for him.

"Velox, hurry up!" Bastion yelled as Kapau landed near his cell and Velox swings the spear to a nearby switch, immediately pushing it.

All the cell doors soon open as the Ninja see it. "Oh, no." Kai said.

"Oh dear, we are in trouble." Geoff replied while holding a pipe as the inmates come out and Bastion picks up Kapau's sword.

"Guys, I think we're about to serve some hard time." Cole said.

Bastion soon charged at Gewuji as she soon used the shanks to block the sword before kicking him back, breaking his nose. "Argh, my nose!" He yelled.

Velox jabs at Magna with the spear, but she knocks it out of his hands with the pipe before kicking it away and strikes him, knocking him down. A Nindroid comes at Zane about to kick him, but he grabs its leg. Bastion once again swings the sword at Gewuji before Geoff wrapped his tail around him, took the sword and threw it away. "Not good for your appeal, if you had one, which will be never." He said, before letting him go, making him spin before charging at another inmate.

The Nindroid tries to punch Zane, but he easily grabs its arm. "I'm not an outdated relic anymore!" He yelled throwing him aside, knocking him into some prisoners.

Jay soon restrained an inmate as another one tries to come at him with the spear, but Gewuji and Magna kick him down. "Ok, since we've already fought most of these guys before, what say we keep it short?" Jay asked.

"I'm with you." Kai replied as he forces an inmate's hat over his face. "The door, hurry!" They soon ran for the door as Bastion picked up the sword and ran after the Ninja along with the other inmates.

"Alright, who's bustin' outta here with me?" Cole asked.

"There's no way you're breaking through this door." Magna replied as she, Gewuji and Geoff drop their improvised weapons. "It's solid metal."

"I never said anything about a door." Cole soon punched a nearby wall, breaking it and creates a hole. They soon start heading in as the inmates go after them before Gewuji uses her Glass power to seal the hole as best as she could as Kapau and Chope go somewhere else.

* * *

As they ran along rooms, with Cole breaking through walls to reach another one with Gewuji covering the holes up with glass, the inmates manage to break through some further back. "When people try to bust out of jail they do so quietly, not literally!" Jay yelled.

* * *

Out in the exercise yard, Dragon blocks an Anacondrai's attack as Oni tripped a few with his tail and Lloyd was searching for the mini Pythor. "Got him!" He yelled, seeing him pass between two Anacondrai before Dragon was knocked into a shelf of basketballs, knocking it down and spreading the basketballs around Pythor. "Oh! Don't got him!"

Oni soon punched an Anacondrai down before tripping two more as one of them lands near Pythor, its sword nearly hitting him among the basketballs. "I really hate being small!" He yelled before an Anacondrai soon grabbed him. As he was about to leave with Pythor, Dragon struck the Anacondrai with his staff before knocking Pythor out of his hand and has him wrap around his staff. "Dragon Wu, my saviour!"

Pretty soon, the wall near them breaks open and the rest of the Ninja come out as Gewuji turned and uses her Glass power to seal the hole. "Do you have him?!" Geoff asked about Pythor.

Dragon looked at his staff, only to find Pythor gone as an Anacondrai holds him and they immediately turn invisible. "We can't let them escape!" Cole yelled as cracking was heard as they turn to see the inmates trying to break the glass.

"No, we can't let THEM escape!" Dragon replied, referring to the inmates. "No more smashing walls."

"Leave this to me." Zane said and conjures a ramp, made of ice over the wall.

They start heading up it as Geoff soon felt his tail being caught as looked to see it was Bastion as he held the sword. "Come here, you overgrown slug!" He yelled.

"No way!" Gewuji yelled, throwing glass shards at Bastion, making him let go as Kai soon fires at the ramp, melting it and making the inmates go down as Bastion got up to see the guards and Noble come out.

"I encourage you to go back to your cells." Noble said.

"Never!" Bastion yelled, swinging the sword at him and the guards as they move out of the way and got out either batons or tasers while the other inmates laid facedown with their hands at the back of their heads. "Who wants to die first, huh?"

A guard charges at Bastion, but he grabs hold of the guard and as he was about to put the sword through him, he is soon struck at the back of the head by another guard, making him collapse forward. "A month in the hole for him!"


	8. Truck Chase

"Charlatans!" Pythor yelled as he was in Chen's camp in the abandoned station, in a jar, held by Chen. "Frauds! Two-bit phonies! Vicious heartless bastards!"

"I don't get it, how are we gonna get enough sweat out of this guys to fix all of us?" Chope asked Chen as he opened the jar.

"The simplest plan is often the best." Chen replied as he moved to a mouse's exercise wheel and dumped Pythor in it. "The more complicated ones are so much more fun to watch!" He soon placed a small jar over Pythor's head, connected to a funnel. "NOW RUN!"

"A true Anacondrai would never demean himself!" Pythor yelled, flipping the bird at Chen. "I have my honour, you know."

"And we have a swamp rat!" Kapau replied, coming in with a swamp rat in his hands.

The rat growls and heads inside the wheel, causing Pythor to scream and run along the wheel as the ran chases him inside it. "As you can see, fear is a powerful thing." Chen said as Pythor's sweat moves along the funnel and Chen held his hand out at the end of the funnel for the first drop to his hand. The hand immediately turned back into its Anacondrai form.

"Oh, the essence." Chope said. "It's working!"

"Soon, I'll have enough to make my entire army permanently Anacondrai. And now that one problem is dealt with, it's time we give the Ninja one of their own. It's time to spread some fear."

* * *

Several minutes later, in the Badlands, noodle trucks exit the tunnel leading to the abandoned station and turn left.

* * *

In the Samurai X cave, Blake, Skylor and Misako see the Ninja and their masters returning. "We got here as fast as we could." Kai said as they came up to them and took his sword from Skylor.

"25 noodle trucks have been spotted heading toward Ninjago City, just 50 clicks away." Blake replied.

"Let me guess, they ain't hauling noodles." Cole said.

"25 trucks could hold 250 Anacondrai." Zane replied. "If they get to the city before we do, the city will be theirs."

"And they'll have achieved the pivotal first foothold in the war." Geoff said.

"We have to stop them." Lloyd proclaimed.

"I've already warned the others to head them off at the pass." Blake replied. "They should be able to hold the line until you offer support. I had them equip themselves so we could communicate with them."

The screen soon changed, showing Shade. "We're in position." He said on the screen. "If they show up, we'll be sure to put up a fight."

"They're coming to your location soon."

Powder soon appeared on the screen. "I see them." He said.

* * *

On the outskirts of Ninjago, the Elemental Masters see the trucks coming their way. "Let's show them what we're made of." Spider said as he removed his coat and tossed it aside before he and the other Elemental conjure their Elemental Dragons and took to the sky. But as they prepared themselves, they see the trucks going in different directions, heading away from Ninjago.

* * *

In the Samurai X cave, Shade was on the screen. "The trucks." He said. "They're goin' every which way."

"What do you mean?" Gewuji asked. "Aren't they going to Ninjago City?"

"I don't know where they're goin', but they ain't going together."

"There are 13 densely populated villages within a 10-click radius." Misako said, looking at another screen, showing a map with the trucks going in different directions.

"They aren't planning one attack, they're planning multiple." Kai replied.

"What do we do?" Patrice asked as he appeared on the screen. "You told us to stay together."

"Chen knows he can't take you all on at once." Oni replied. "He's trying to split you up."

"But even if one of those trucks makes it to a village, the people won't be able to defend themselves." Magna said. "My father lives at Darkley's."

"We have to protect the people." Lloyd replied. "Tell the Elemental Masters we have to split up." He soon takes off. "We'll each intercept a truck and stop it from reaching those villages."

"Whatever happened to 'We fight as one'?" Jay asked.

"Walker, shut up!" Gewuji yelled. "This isn't a vote. This is stopping the end of our world as we know it."

Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Gewuji and Magna soon start taking off as Nya looked at the covered up ship. "I'll stay here and prepare the Bounty." She said as Kai nods before they leave. "We'll have to prepare for the worst."

"What's my father up to?" Skylor asked.

* * *

The trucks move along paths or roads as they made their way to the villages. "You heard our orders, split up and intercept those trucks!" Shade yelled to everyone as they soon split up.

* * *

Back in the Samurai X cave, Blake came up to Nya as she was working on the Bounty. "Why aren't we in the air?" He asked.

"We just gave the old gal a makeover." She replied. "It's gonna take some time for her to warm up."

"I've notified every ally we have." Geoff said as he came up to them. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Oni, whatever reason this doesn't work out, I'm glad you're home." Dragon said before walking away as Oni tilted his head.

"There's something wrong." Misako said as she came up to him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"We're on the threshold of war and I'm a man-snake." Oni replied. "Take your pick."

"You're my husband. I know you better than that. There's something else."

Oni looked at Dragon as he was helping, Nya and Blake. "No, no, no!" Nya said to Blake. "This one goes there, that one goes there. Right?"

"Do you remember what Dragon told you about sending you a letter?" Oni asked.

"Yes." Misako replied. "He was heartbroken when I told him I didn't get one from him and I told him that I only loved you."

"It's because Chen made me burn it."

"What?"

"He intercepted it and told me about it. I was angered at first, but when he told me to burn it, I refused and then he threatened to kill you, and Dragon."

"And you believed him?"

"He showed me Arcturus' dagger."

"He showed it to me too." Geoff said as he came up to them. "He threatened my sister with it if I didn't attend a worshipping ceremony. That man has manipulated everyone's lives. If we need someone to blame, it should be Chen."

"But, you burnt the letter." Misako said to Oni.

"It's time I started making things right." Oni replied. "Go ahead." He moved his hands away, expecting her to slap him, but after a moment, she just hugged him.

"I can't. Dragon shouldn't have tried writing to me." The lights soon go out.

"Blake, what just happened?" Dragon asked.

"I'll have her back online in no time." Blake replied.

* * *

On a highway, a truck speeds away as Zane pursued it on his Power Dragon. He tires using his Ice power to freeze it, but it was quick to miss the shots before it comes across the tires, making it slide a bit, knocking some tiles off the highway wall before Zane's dragon fired a shot, hitting the road ahead of ice as it soon stopped and was immobilised. As Zane sets down, he notices another truck up ahead and has his dragon fly after it.

* * *

Out in a desert, Patrice was pursuing a truck as he passes by a police vehicle with Cornelius and Sean, both eating donuts before they saw Patrice's dragon. "Oh, we got ourselves a dangerous creature on our hands, Torset." Cornelius said as they put their seat belts on. "Sean, drive, you dipstick!"

Sean starts the car and drives off after Patrice, sirens wailing. Patrice sees the car and sighs. "First I pursue a truck and now a cop car is pursuing me." He said as he turned back and continued pursuing the truck. "I need to lose 'em."

The truck sees a big gap in front but the Anacondrai driver hits the accelerator, speeding up and flies into the air before completely going over the gap. "Yee-ha!" He yelled as he kept driving.

Patrice's dragon flies over the gap as Sean looks on. "Cornelius, I don't think we'll make it." He said.

"We will." Cornelius replied. "Step on it!" The cop car goes fast before hitting the edge and flies for about two feet before crashing into the edge of the other side of the gap. "What a horrendous crash."

* * *

In the abandoned station, Pythor was still on the wheel, running from the rat as his sweat was being collected by Chope, who is holding a beaker. "The trucks are in position." Kapau said to Chen. "It's time." Chen starts to move away.

"What about me?" Pythor asked. "You can't just leave me here. Where's the honour in that?"

Chen soon turned around. "Oh, right, honour." He replied. "Like you said, we aren't real Anacondrai." He soon got into the Roto Jet and starts it as he laughed. "No, we are not. No, no, no." He continues laughing as he and the other Anacondrai take off with the other Anacondrai in the blade-copters.

* * *

On the highway, Magna pursued the truck heading to a nearby village before a van comes from around a corner, nearly hitting her dragon before it immediately stopped. "What the ****ing hell are you?!" She asked the driver as she turned to the van as it turned down the road where the truck was going. "You great damn big shitfaced, whorebag, jagoff, law-breaking bampot! **** you!"

* * *

In a village, a kid runs after a ball as a truck was about to cross a bridge to the village, but Lloyd, on his Power Dragon soon came and fired a shot of Energy at the truck, denting it before firing another shot at a rock formation as the truck was about to cross the bridge where the ball was. Lloyd's dragon soon fired a shot of Energy, hitting the bridge and causes it to blow up as the truck soon reversed and continued down the path before Lloyd looked to the kid, who picked up the ball, which deflates. "Sorry, kid, no time to explain." He said before taking off after the truck.

"Wow!" The boy was amazed before turning to his friends. "Hey, let's play dragons!" He throws the ball away and heads into the village.

* * *

In the Forest of Tranquility, a truck moves along as Cole, on his Power Dragon pursued it. "Not a chance, pal." He said. "Can't let you finish this delivery route." His dragon fired a shot of earth, making a roadblock in the truck's way, causing it to stop before it goes around and continues on. "Oh, not giving up, huh? Neither will I."

* * *

At the Mountain of a Million Steps, a truck passes by as Gewuji, on her Power Dragon, was chasing after it as she conjured a big spear of glass and threw it. It hits the back of the truck, before she conjured another spear of glass and threw it. It hits one of the tires, causing the damaged tire to blow up. "Gotcha!" She yelled as the truck kept going, but slowly as the truck was now going on three tyres.

* * *

In Ninjago City, a truck makes a left as Kai pursues it on his Power Dragon, which runs along two buildings before jumping off as the van made another left as it comes across a group of school kids crossing the road. "Outta the way!" Kai warned before he lands his dragon in front of them and his Power Dragon fired at the truck, making it turn left to avoid the fire shot before he continued pursuing it as it enters the park and skids along, mud splattering on Zane's statue. "Hey! Not cool!"

The truck immediately got out of the park, almost crashing into the elderly woman from before as Kai continued pursuing it. "I thought I told you to move your dragon, young man!" The elderly woman yelled, honking her horn.

"I've gotta get him out of town." Kai soon used his fire power to prevent the truck from turning right as he continued pursuing it before the dragon fires at the back of it, sending the back of the truck up a bit before it continued on before the dragon and Kai fired at the directions the truck intended to take. "Now, that's what I call getting back onto the right track." He chuckles.

* * *

In the Samurai X cave, Nya, Geoff, Blake, Oni, Dragon, Misako and Skylor look at the screen as Zane was on it. "Zane, have you diverted the truck away from the villages?" Dragon asked.

"Yes, then once it's at a safe distance, I plan to take care of the Anacondrai." He replied.

Magna soon appeared on the screen. "The truck I'm pursuing is away from Darkley's." She said.

"Good work." Dragon replied. "The people are safe."

"No, they aren't." Skylor said as they look at the screen where the Elemental Masters are being tracked.

"Skylor's right, we aren't pulling them away from the people, they're pulling us!" Geoff replied before heading to the screen. "Stop the trucks!"

* * *

In an snowy forest, Jay moves after a truck while on his Power Dragon before it soon started firing at the truck, making it stop. In the Glacier Barrens, Zane stops in front of the truck he was pursuing.

* * *

At the Mountain of a Million Steps, Gewuji has her Power Dragon fire a wall of glass in front of the truck, making it crash through and the truck stopped.

* * *

Back in the forest, Jay checks the back of the truck he stopped as the driver was unconscious. "Alright, snakes, you're about to be charged!" He yelled as he opened the back of the truck, but it was empty, causing to gasp. "No! It can't be!"

"Everyone come back now!" Dragon yelled through their communicators.

* * *

Up in the mountains, Lloyd's dragon disperses, causing him to fall onto the ground. "I'm not afraid." He said. "I can do this." He soon gets up. "I have to get back." He tries to conjure his dragon again, but fails. "I can't. I'm too afraid."

* * *

"It was all a trap!" Oni said. Cole was in the Forest of Tranquility.

* * *

"Then that means..." Misako said. Kai was in the Sea of Sand, close to the Anacondrai tomb.

* * *

"The greatest victories..." Dragon said. Zane was in the Glacier Barrens.

* * *

"...have no battle." Gewuji was near the Mountain of a Million Steps.

* * *

"Our worst fears have come true." Geoff said. Magna was outside of Darkley's.

* * *

Back at the village Lloyd passed by, the boy plays with a paper dragon before Kapau comes up behind him, takes it and tears it up as the boy ran to his parents with the fake Anacondrai coming around the village. The villagers run away as Chen laughed. "The New Serpentine War...has just begun." Oni proclaimed.


	9. The Truth

As the villagers ran into their homes with some of them on fire, Chen and the Anacondrai look around as Chen laughed. "Run!" He yelled. "Run away." He soon sees a nearby cultist member as he moved along. "Oh, watch your step." He then turned to a nearby cultist member. "I feel sorry for them, Zugu. They rely so heavily on the Ninja they don't know what to do when they're not here. Doesn't anyone want to fight?!" An apple soon hits his head. He turns to see it was a young girl, who threw the apple before a cultist member throws a rock at her, nearly hitting her as she runs away and Chen laughs. "Onward, my slithering soldiers, until there is no village left unturned!" The Anacondrai soon spread out.

* * *

In the Sea of Sand, Kai is in the driver's seat of the truck as he tunes the radio. "Chen has- -kai Village- everyone-" Blake's voice was heard in the radio.

"I can't read you, Blake, repeat!" Kai replied.

* * *

In the snowy forest, Jay is in the driver's seat of the truck as he tunes the radio. "-attacked first- nothing- stop them."

"You're breaking up!" Jay yelled. "Where do you need us? We're all scattered and there's no time to play fill in the blanks!"

* * *

Near the Mountain of a Million Steps, Gewuji had just replaced the tire and was now in the driver's seat of the truck as she tunes the radio. "Can- one- me-?"

"Blake, I can't hear you!" Gewuji yelled.

* * *

In the mountains, Lloyd is in the driver's seat of the truck as he tunes the radio. "Hurry- too late-"

"Tell us where we need to go!" Lloyd yelled. "I can't use my Dragon Power so if anyone is close-" The radio soon went dead. "Blake? Blake! Can anyone hear me?" The radio was still unresponsive before Lloyd soon starts the truck and drives off.

* * *

In the desert, Patrice comes up to the driver's seat, gets in and looks at the wheel. "Okay, Patrice, you've been driving go-karts since you were 7." He said to himself before turning the ignition and the truck starts before he soon drove off. "Just imagine this is a go-kart."

As he comes back to the gap, he drives around it, passing Sean and Cornelius as they managed to get out of the wrecked car. "Why didn't you go fast like I told you?" Cornelius asked as they see the truck leave.

"I was going as fast as I can." Sean replied.

"Oh, don't try making up excuses!" He starts hitting Sean with his hat as he soon started to run away from him. "Freeze!"

* * *

In the sky, the new Destiny's Bounty was in the air as Nya, Geoff, Blake, Oni, Dragon, Misako and Skylor were on the bridge, trying to reach the Ninja. "They're attacking Jamanakai Village." Blake said, trying to get anyone to respond. "You have to stop them!" He soon slammed the console. "Damn it! All communication is cut."

"If our fighters don't know where to go, who's going to stop my father?" Skylor asked.

Oni soon came up to Dragon. "Dragon, I need to tell you something." He said, before sighing. "Outside." He soon moves out as Dragon follows him and everyone sees them, about to talk, knowing what he will say.

* * *

Outside, they watch as the brothers were about to speak, but to them, they couldn't hear. "What is it, brother?" Dragon asked.

"Father always told us, it is better to tell the truth than to keep it and then regret it for the rest of your life."

"Was there something you did?"

Oni soon looked down before looking back up. "Your love letter to Misako, I'm the one who burnt it."

Dragon was soon in shock and looks away before he gets angry, turns back and throws a fist at Oni, knocking him down. Everyone in the bridge was shocked as Geoff and Skylor prepared to come out. "Why?! Why would you burn the only thing to confess my love to her?!"

"Chen would have killed you. He would have also killed Misako if I refused."

"You are no master, and you've never been one!"

"Enough!" Geoff yelled as he and Skylor came up to them. He grabbed hold of Dragon, but he headbutts him from behind, knocking him down as Dragon turned and saw him, on the ground and blood coming out of his nose as he held his hand to it and was shocked.

"Geoffrey." Geoff just gets up and wipes the blood on Dragon's kimono, in anger.

"This is what Chen wants, fighting amongst each other, like 40 years ago when he made my mother betray you all. And I will not tolerate you two acting like babies over a broken toy! Remember what you taught me, Master: If one is to blame, all is to blame."

Dragon soon sighed as he held his hand out. "I'm sorry, brother. I overreacted. You burnt it to save my life, and I didn't know."

"No, stay mad at me." Oni said. "I don't even deserve to live."

"Please, I-"

The screen soon showed Chen. "Hello!" He said as they all head back inside.

* * *

"As you can see, I've taken control of the airwaves, just as I'll take over Ninjago."

"You'll pay for this, Chen!" Oni yelled.

"Master, enough." Geoff replied.

"What do you want?" Dragon asked Chen.

"A truce." Chen replied through the screen.

Oni scoffed. "Like the one the real Anacondrai wanted during the lasted war?" He asked. "The truce that you destroyed by deceiving both sides?"

"I will honour my word and no-one will get hurt if you and everyone you know leaves Ninjago and never comes back."

"We're not leaving our home." Geoff said.

"Wait." Dragon replied. "Let us think about it."

"How can you even entertain him?" Oni asked.

"Our Ninja are gone. We need more time."

"You should listen to your brother, Garmadon." Chen said through the screen. "He's always had a way with words." He laughs. "Besides, I know something that he done while he was under my tutelage."

"We know."

"What, how?"

"I told them." Oni said. "Better to tell the truth than to keep it and then regret it for the rest of your life."

"Besides, haven't you hurt enough people, Father?" Skylor asked.

"Your plan to divide us won't work, you bastard!" Geoff yelled. "You may have done it to my mother, but not to me! And forget about the truce! There is no truce!"

"When I find your sister, I will personally use Arcturus' dagger to-" Chen was cut off when Geoff went over to a power box and unplugged a wire, shutting off the screen.

* * *

In Chen's camp, Pythor was starting to get exhausted as he kept moving along the wheel, trying to get away from the rat. "Wretched contraption!" He yelled. "I can't run forever, you filthy rodent! What's the point in being friendly with the Ninja if they're never around to save you?" He soon sees the spell book. "If there's no Ninja to be found, may as well become one..." He turns around and shakes the jar off his head and stops running, allowing the rat to keep running as Pythor move along with the wheel as it spun before jumping out through an opening and lands near the book. "The Book of Spells, finally!" He soon opens it. "Time to find a spell to make me big again."

A nearby radio soon comes on. "Another village has fallen and the Ninja have yet to be found." It was Cyrus' voice. "It's only a matter of time until they take over Ninjago City."

Pythor scoffed. "News! Always a downer."

"How the Anacondrai returned is a mystery."

"Not a mystery! They're frauds! A true Anacondrai would never stand for this!"

"If you hear this message, find shelter. Or find help."

Pythor soon thinks. "A true Anacondrai would never stand for this. I am a true Anacondrai." He soon looks at page 150.

* * *

Outside a village, which was burning, Lloyd stops his truck as another came up next to him and he looks to see it was Gewuji. "Let me guess, that was a decoy, too?" She asked.

"Yes." Lloyd replied as another comes in the opposite direction.

It was Neuro as he stopped near them. "They're heading west." He said. "I tried to stop them, but I'm just a mind reader. I couldn't help anymore."

"But you can help us." Gewuji replied.

"Can you send a message to all the fighters at once?" Lloyd asked.

"I can try." Neuro replied, closing his eyes and placing his hands on his head.

* * *

An hour later, in the Samurai X cave, Geoff, emitting some purple steam, stood still as he tried moving down to do squats, but failed. "Stupid tail!" He yelled as Dragon, kimono clean of his blood, came up to him while holding a tray of with three cups of tea on it.

"Geoff, what you did to solve the conflict between me and my brother, it makes me feel like-" Dragon was cut off.

"I'm not ready. I'm not ready to be a Master yet."

"I see." He soon came up to Oni and Misako as he soon held a cup out to Oni as the Elemental Masters started returning. "Tea?"

"No, thank you." Oni said.

"I'm not angry at you. The person I should be angry at is Chen. He is to blame."

"Yeah, but all is to blame. He is the reason you were nearly dead, you were the reason I was in that situation and I was the reason why Misako didn't share an interest in you."

"Yes, but you were also the reason that Lloyd exists."

Chamille, Kai, Karlof, Jay, Paleman and Magna soon came in as Kai looks at Skylor as she was also emitting purple steam. "Look at you." He said.

"The spell is wearing off." Skylor replied. "And, my father almost caused friction among us." She looks to see Oni handing his cup to Misako, who reluctantly takes it.

"So why were we asked here?" Griffin asked. "We should be fightin' snakes."

"Because anyone can fight." Dragon replied, putting the tray down. "Only one side can declare victory."

"In the time it took you to get here, Chen has taken over the entire eastern seaboard and is moving inland." Blake said, explaining the situation. "With each village destroyed, they grow stronger."

"That's a lot of red." Karlof replied, looking at the screen. "Karlof not like red!"

"How are we supposed to stop them?" Gravis asked.

"Most of us lost control of our dragons, not to mention we're outnumbered 10 to 1." Patrice said.

"Actually, 62.4 to 1-" Zane was soon cut off.

"Someone, shut him up or shut him down, we didn't want to hear it." Spider said.

"Look, I'm scared like the rest of you." Lloyd replied. "It may look like we've lost, but it's not over. When we thought we'd lost Zane, it nearly tore us apart, but we didn't quit. We let it fuel us. We grew stronger."

"There's hope." Dragon said, pressing a button on the console. "The Corridor of Elders."

"Corridor of Elders?" Shade asked.

"I know we don't stand much of a chance taking on his entire army at once, but after he's controlled the east, he'll move west tomorrow and have to pass through Echo Canyons. Our best tactical position is to make our stand where it bottlenecks, here at the Corridor of Elders, the monuments honouring our ancestors. It's the narrowest channel, but our greatest chance."

"If we can't stop them here, the rest of Ninjago will fall like dominoes." Oni said.

"Karlof not like to lose." Karlof replied. "Karlof fuelled!"

"Then we have one day to save tomorrow." Dragon said. Everyone soon cheered.


	10. Corridor of Elders

At a comic book store in Ninjago, Kai was talking to some people, including Dareth. "I wish I could say we're not facing an army unlike we've ever seen, but we have, and we know what they're capable of." He said. Everyone inside prepared themselves with anything they could find as a weapon.

* * *

At Mega Monster Amusement Park, some Anacondrai charge at some kids as they run away.

* * *

At Ed & Edna's Scrap 'n' Junk, Jay was talking to some people and his parents. "Right now our cities and villages are falling, which is why we're asking everyone to rise up." He said.

* * *

At the park, Zane was talking to some people, including Skales and Skales Jr., by his statue. "We all may have different backgrounds, but we all share the same future." He said.

* * *

At a cinema, people were enjoying a movie before the projection paper tore open, revealing some Anacondrai, causing them to run away.

* * *

At Kryptarium Prison, Cole was speaking to the prisoners. "You may wonder why we're asking you to fight for Ninjago." He said. "We aren't. We're asking you to fight for each other."

* * *

On Chen's island, Gewuji was talking to the kabuki and prisoners, who were now in regular clothes. "We're asking you to fight for our future." She said.

* * *

At Darkley's, Magna was talking to some people, among them, was the man with prosthetic legs. "We're asking you to fight to protect." She said.

* * *

At the museum, Lloyd was talking to some people. "We're asking you to fight as one!" He yelled and the civilians cheer.

* * *

In a desert, Chen's Anacondrai move along as Kapau, Chope, Eyezor and Zugu carry the Roto Jet with Chen inside it. "Maybe Master Chen knowing our names isn't such a good thing." Kapau said.

"Yeah!" Chope replied. "Tell me about it."

"I'm hot and this skin doesn't breathe like my old one." Chen said. "How much further?"

"The Corridor of Elders is just up ahead." Zugu replied.

"Good. Maybe we can stop for a break. And you four can carve my image into the walls in my honour."

* * *

The moment they reach a narrow canyon where many carved statues were, the Ninja, Elemental Masters and the civilians look on as further behind them, Nya was watching some cops set up a roadblock. "Come on, back the truck up!" Nya yelled as Clive backs one of Chen's trucks before crashing into another, nearly hitting Cornelius as he grumbles at Clive, who shrugs. "Okay, that should do it." Nya soon looks down at her communicator. "Grey Ninja to Green Ninja. Roadblock is in place."

"Good." Lloyd replied through the communicator. Back where everyone was, they all look to see the ground rumble from the Anacondrai coming into the Corridor of Elders.

"Oh, there's so many of them!" Jay said.

The Anacondrai soon stopped as Lloyd soon fired a beam of energy across the path ahead of them, making a line and puts his hood on. "We fight for each other. We fight as one!" Everyone cheers as some of them get out some improvised weapons.

"The Ninja!" Chen yelled.

"Hold the line..."

Both sides poised before Chen turned to his soldiers. "Charge!" The Anacondrai soon took off.

"Hold the line." The Anacondrai keep charging. "Hold!" As they kept charging, parts of the ground opened up in front of the Anacondrai, sending most of them down it as the rest quickly stopped.

"Trapdoor? That's MY signature move!" Chen soon growled. "Destroy them!"

"Now!" Zane uses his Ice power to freeze the trap shut as everyone soon charged at them.

Kai and Jay go back to back as they use their powers. Gewuji strikes an Anacondrai with a glass spike, knocking it down. Five Anacondrai charge at some civilians before their weapons were soon forced out of their hands as they see Magna was holding them now. "Come to mama." She said as they soon ran away when the civilians hold up some bats or clubs.

Clive picks up an Anacondrai sword and uses it to block an Anacondrai's sword before Cornelius soon kicks him down and cuffs him around a small rock spike as Gewuji soon sprayed glass around it, trapping it. As several more came, Sarah and Skales Jr. come over a big rock and throw some gumballs down, making them slide and fall before they soon give each other a high five. "Time is always against us." Powder said as he sprayed some dust at an Anacondrai, blinding it as Gravis levitates one and Bolobo traps two in some vines.

"Karlof push them back!" Karlof yelled, punching an Anacondrai back as Paleman, Tox and Patrice each take one out.

The Anacondrai start backing away as Chen turned to a nearby one. "Not backwards." He said. "Forwards! You are Anacondrai. Crush them!" The Anacondrai start moving forward again as everyone regroups and try their best to keep them from crossing through.

"Back off!" Geoff yelled as he punches one, knocking it out.

"I'm slipping." Cole said.

"Don't let up." Kai replied as Cole punches one, knocking it out.

"Push!" Lloyd yelled.

"Push harder!" Chen yelled. The Ninja, Elemental Masters and the civilians keep at it to push them back. "They can have the ground. We'll take the skies!" He starts the Roto Jet and flies up as the blade-copters follow him, firing at parts of the canyon. Shade and Patrice see them before Patrice soon touched Shade and they fade into the shadows.

They both appear above the canyon, near the blade-copters and they quickly bump fists before they fade again and reappear on one each. "Get out!" Patrice yelled, kicking the Anacondrai pilot out of the blade-copter he was on as Shade did the same and they fire at the Anacondrai below, knocking most of them down as everyone cheers.

"This is why I love him." Tox said about Patrice.

"Push!" Kapau yelled.

"Hold the line!" Lloyd yelled as they keep trying their best to not let them pass.

"They just keep coming." Jay replied as he was held by one and was punching his head.

"Push!" Kapau yelled.

"Don't give up!" Kai yelled. "Ninja never say quit!"

* * *

On the Destiny's Bounty, Blake is at the helm as Misako was next to him and Oni and Dragon are at some cannons. "Samurai X hates feeling left out!" He yelled. "Now!"

Dragon and Oni fire the cannon, sending nets down which traps some Anacondrai. "Ships aren't supposed to fly!" Chen yelled. "Sink it!" Some blade-copters come at it.

* * *

Down on the ground, everyone was still pushing the other Anacondrai back. "Ninjago!" All the Ninja yelled, doing Spinjitzu, except for Geoff and Nya. The Bounty soon comes above the canyon.

"Misako, Blake, drop it like it's hot!" Dragon yelled.

"Coming up, Master." Blake replied, pressing a button and the anchor comes down.

Skales backed away as a blade vehicle comes at him before the anchor lands on it, immobilising it. "Thank goodness-s-s for the pilot of that s-s-ship." He said. The anchor soon lowered on another one, immobilising it as well before it is dragged along, taking down the vehicles as it moved by.

"Break through the line!" Chen yelled.

"We can't!" Zugu replied. "The canyon's too narrow!"

"Then make it bigger!" Chen soon fires some rockets, which hits a statue, sending it down as Karlof looked up.

"Watch out!" He yelled. Everyone crouches as the statue was falling, but Gravis was able to levitate it away from them and place it nearby.

"You maniacs!" Patrice yelled as he saw the statue on the ground. "You blew it all up! Ah, damn you! Damn you all to hell!"

The Anacondrai soon look up and resume charging at them as some pass by. "We have to stop them!" Lloyd yelled.

"We don't have enough people!" Kai replied.

"We can't hold them all!" Cole yelled as some Anacondrai kept on passing by.

"They're gonna get to the roadblock!" Gewuji yelled as she kicked one away. "I wish we had more people than this!"

* * *

The Anacondrai start striking at the trucks as Blake sees it from the Destiny's Bounty. "They're gonna break through!" He yelled.

* * *

In the canyon, Pythor, riding the rat and having the book on its back, moves along the battleground. "C'mon, Rodrigo, they need our help!" He yelled. Rodrigo passes by the Anacondrai before stopping in front of Lloyd as he locks an Anacondrai in a chokehold. "I have something your father needs to see!" Lloyd looks at him in confusion. "Oh, come on, you can trust me, because if anyone is going to take over this world, I'd rather it be me. Take me to your father, and he can end this once and for all."

Lloyd forces the Anacondrai off of him. "Let's go!" He replied, grabbing Pythor and the book and ran up to the anchor.

As Lloyd jumped onto the anchor as it retracts with one grabbing hold of it, Pythor turned to Rodrigo. "Be free, Rodrigo! You've earned it." The rat squeaks before taking off as Lloyd stomps on the hand of the Anacondrai, forcing it to let go and fall.

* * *

Close by, the Roto Jet lands on the other side of the roadblock as Chen soon got out. "Now nothing can stop me." He said.

Soon, Skylor jumps onto the jet, grabs hold of him and throws him out of it. "S-s-sorry, but I have a few daddy issues." She said.

"And some payback." Geoff was heard as Chen sees him and Gewuji coming up to them. He soon got up and pulled out Arcturus' dagger.

"I am so going to enjoy slitting your throat, Sanders." He said.

"Try it." Gewuji replied as she, Geoff and Skylor poise.


	11. Freeing Arcturus

As the anchor retracted, Lloyd takes his hood off and comes up on the deck as Blake, Dragon, Oni and Misako came up to him and Pythor. "Pythor said he has something that can end this war." Lloyd said as he came up to his father and uncle and opened the book.

"They've crossed the line of no return." Dragon said. "No amount of power can stop this now."

"But the might of a true Anacondrai can." Pythor replied.

"Do you see what's happening?" Oni asked. "This isn't about you! Making you big solves nothing!"

Pythor soon turned some pages on the book. "But if the generals you banished to the Cursed Realm 40 years ago saw this mockery, they would stop this travesty at once."

"No one comes back from the Cursed Realm." Blake said as Oni soon took the book.

"'Unless he that cursed them takes their place.'" He said, looking at the book. "I could unleashed the spirits of the Anacondrai generals."

"IF you banish yourself." Pythor replied. "Magic has rules, you know."

"**** that!" Lloyd yelled. "We're not cursing you! We're not losing you to bring them back!" Lloyd soon swiped the book.

"If we do nothing, we lose Ninjago." Oni replied.

"We don't even know if they'll help." Misako said.

"We do know that the real Anacondrai wanted peace as much as us. It was Chen who started both wars. I never thought I'd say this, but Pythor is right."

"I cannot allow this, Oni." Dragon said. "I already forgave you for the letter, I cannot forgive myself if you're sent to the Cursed Realm."

"It's the only way to save Ninjago-"

"You want my blessing to walk out on us again?" Lloyd cuts him off. "Fine! But don't expect me to stick around to watch you go. My real family needs me." He throws the book down before stepping onto the railing and soon tilted forward, allowing himself to free fall to the ground.

"Lloyd, wait!" The Bounty soon shakes from being hit, knocking everyone down.

"If this is going to happen, I suggest we do it now." Pythor said.

* * *

As Lloyd free fell, he remembers the day he used Traveler's Tea to bring his father back, when he had four arms before jumping onto a hover-board, knocking an Anacondrai in the air before grabbing hold of him, spins him around and lets go of him. As he soon moved along the canyon, above the Anacondrai, Lloyd remembers his father sacrificing himself to feed Pythor to the Great Devourer. He then jumps off and steps on an Anacondrai before moving along them, does Spinjitzu, knocking some down and remembers the day he became the Golden Ninja, defeated the Devourer and reunited with his purified father. He keeps moving along, kicking each Anacondrai he comes across before landing on top of one, conjures an an energy ball as he rises into the air with the Anacondrai before moving down, hard, creating a crater as the Anacondrai nearby all fell back. "What's gotten into Lloyd?" Zane asked.

"I don't know." Kai replied.

"It's too late." Magna said. "We have to stop them now."

* * *

Aboard the Bounty, Oni hands the book to Dragon. "Read it, brother." He said. "You know as well as I, the Ninja don't need two Masters."

"But, Oni-" Dragon was cut off.

"But nothing." Oni soon moves up to the bowel section. "Only one can remain."

"Very well." He opens the book and clears his throat to read the spell. "'Komodo, nicktu, demic tara!'"

A portal starts to open up and Oni soon floats in the air as the portal emits some winds, causing everyone to flinch. "Misako, tell Lloyd I'm sorry."

"You can tell me yourself." Lloyd was soon heard as he came up next to his mother. "If anyone should be sending you off, it's me." He takes the book from Dragon to read the rest of the spell. "'Kenji, severus, toto-demada, cursono, neeboro!" A beam soon comes out from Oni and hits the portal.

* * *

Down in the canyon, everyone sees the beam heading into the portal and gasped.

* * *

On the other end of the roadblock, Chen, who is wrestling with Geoff for the dagger, also sees it and gasped as Geoff, Gewuji and Magna also see it. "Someone is reading the banishment spell." Geoff said.

* * *

"'Actu, cursono, Morro!'" Lloyd continued reading the spell as Oni looked at him.

"I yearned to make the world in my image." He said. "I never realised I already had, in you."

Lloyd soon finishes the spell. "'Sono, hokido..." He sheds a tear before looking at the final word. "...borock!'"

"I love you, son!" He soon screamed as he was quickly sucked into the portal. Pythor held onto Dragon's leg.

"Is he-?" Misako was cut off.

"We shall see." Dragon replied.

The portal soon glows, causing them to cover their eyes as some ghosts soon came out, move along the Bounty and head down into the canyon.

* * *

In the canyon, the Anacondrai see the ghosts coming at them and start to run as one tries to strike at a ghost, but it goes through him, turning him into a ghost as the other ghosts start passing through the rest of the Anacondrai, turning them into ghosts as well and are sent up to the portal. The ghosts soon come up to the Ninja, Elemental Masters and the civilians. "The spirits of the Anacondrai generals." Kai said.

"They're cursing Chen's army!" Cole replied.

* * *

The ghost generals resume cursing the Anacondrai imposters before coming up to Chen as Geoff knocks him back and held Arcturus' dagger. "Arcturus, what are you doing?" Chen asked. "We're on the same team!"

"You'll never be one of us, because you're a liar, a cheat and an imposter!" Arcturus replied as he soon ran through Chen.

"I can't be cursed!" Chen soon turned into a ghost as he was soon floating away while Geoff and Skylor immediately start glowing as their snake skin starts reverting back to their human skins. Geoff's gi was also clean and he had both boots on. "Save me, Skylor!"

He soon turned to Skylor and saw something different about her back. "The tattoo, it's gone!" He yelled.

"What?" Skylor asked as she moved her head a bit to see it was clear.

"Check mine."

Skylor checks Geoff's back to see it clear as well. "Yours is gone too."

"Yes!" He soon looked to see Arcturus before holding out the dagger to him and he takes it.

"Thank you, Master Geoff." He said. "Your mother sends her regards." Arcturus and the generals soon move in the air as Chen and his army go through the portal before it soon expands briefly before it fades away.

* * *

Everyone looked at the sky before they soon started to cheer. "Yeah, we did it, guys." Kai said. "We did it!"

* * *

On the Bounty, Lloyd tilted his head down as Misako came up to him. "The war is over." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It had to be done."

Arcturus and the generals' ghosts soon came up to the deck. "Thank you, Pythor." Arcturus' ghost said. "You should be awarded for your courage and bravery. You have made our ancestors proud. Finally!"

"Oh, what can I say?" Pythor asked. "Everyone can change." Arcturus holds his dagger out which fires a beam at Pythor, causing him to grow back to his original size. He was amazed. "That's more like it!" He spoke in his normal voice and chuckles.

Arcturus soon came up to Lloyd. "And thank you, Master Lloyd. Because of your friends, you have done what we never could: United the Serpentine and your kind as one. Because of you, the balance is restored. And because of your father, our spirits can be free. You will have our eternal respect as the greatest warriors to ever battle for Ninjago." They now to each other before Arcturus held out his dagger. "I pass my dagger on to you, as thanks."

Lloyd takes it as Arcturus and the generals soon float into the sky as another portal appears and they go through it before it fades away. "I'll remember this moment forever, Arcturus." Lloyd said as he looked at the dagger.

* * *

Several minutes later, Blake lands the Destiny's Bounty as the Elemental Masters came up to the Ninja. Griffin laughs as he came up to Cole. "You show them." He said.

"You mean WE showed them." Cole replied.

"All of us." Geoff said. "Thanks for fighting with us."

"Smarter than fighting against you." Karlof replied, placing his arms over Kai and Jay, knocking both down as he soon lets go and everyone laughs.

"Anytime you need our help, just holler." Jay said.

"Same goes for you." Neuro replied.

"I imagine we all have homes and villages to get back to." Patrice said as he wraps an arm around Tox. "Thank you, Ninja."

"Thank you, friend." Zane replied.

Geoff soon turned to Magna as she moved her hair back a bit. "So, Magna, you heading home?" He asked.

"I think I might stick around." She replied. "And, Geoff."

"Yeah?"

"Call me Maggie."

"Alright, Maggie." They soon smile at each other.

Kai comes up to Skylor as she was walking away. "Uh, we could use a girl like you in our gang." He said as he stopped her.

"A girl?" She asked. "Don't you already have three?"

"I mean, another Ninja."

"Huh. Flattering. But now that my father's gone, someone's gotta run the family business. Don't worry, no more underground crime, just noodles." She soon grabbed his hands and moved close to him.

But as she was about to kiss Kai, Dareth soon came between them. "Please, you have to tell me-" He was soon cut off.

"Yes, I will put the Puffy Potsticker back on the menu."

"Oh, finally! All is right in the world." Dareth soon takes off as they both laugh at him.

Skylor soon sighed as she turned to Kai. "Keep in touch."

"I'd like that." Kai said as he watches her walk away.


	12. Victory

It was now dusk as Karlof, who is holding a big piece of rock, was watching Skales and his son, Skales Jr. pick up a wheel, Gayle, carrying a propeller, Patrice, dragging a damaged blade-copter with Clive, Cornelius and Sean pushing it and Spider and Powder, picking up the Anacondrai weapons while some people wait by the trucks for the junk to be loaded in it as one already takes off. "This is Corridor of Elders, not Corridor of Trash." Karlof said as he soon turned around to head to one of the trucks. "Help me clean up mess."

* * *

Atop a statue, the Ninja, Dragon, Blake and Misako were around a campfire, holding cups of tea while Lloyd holds the spell book and Misako places a hand on his shoulder. "To the Anacondrai, the greatest warriors of their time." Kai said as Dragon filled his cup.

"Yeah!" Jay replied.

"Now it's our turn to make our ancestors proud." Gewuji said.

"Because we're proud of those who were here before us to show us the way." Lloyd replied. "Goodbye, father." They bow their heads, in respect.

"His loss will affect us all." Dragon said.

"Not his loss, his life." Misako replied. "He made us stronger."

"And he brought us together." Maggie said before they look to the sky.

"I am Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Oni Garmadon." Lloyd said.

"Student of Master Oni Garmadon." Dragon replied.

"He made me who I am today. He was my father, he was my adversary, but in the end, he was my friend."

"Because of him, we will live to see tomorrow." Zane said.

"And for every tomorrow, we'll live to honour him." Geoff replied.

Lloyd soon threw the book into the air before it soon landed in the fire. They briefly watch it burn before everyone look to see some builders carve Oni's face on the canyon. "And because of him, we'll be ready for whatever comes next." Jay said.

"Skeletons, snakes, Nindroids and Anacondrai wannabes." Cole replied. "If they can't stop is, what can?"

"That's for tomorrow to decide." Lloyd said. "Today, we say goodbye to a legend."

As they soon brought their cups together, a green gust of wind passes by, revealing to be a ghost. "Morro..." The ghost said.

To be continued...


End file.
